La aventura del amor
by FairyofLight21
Summary: Escena alternativa de la primera noche de Kovu en los territorios del Clan. Él y Kiara se irán a un viaje secreto a Narnia para conocer el amor latente entre ellos... y aprender grandes lecciones
1. Capítulo 1: Inicio del viaje

Kiara y Kovu son personajes de _El rey león_ de Disney. Aslan y la Bruja Blanca pertenecen a _Las crónicas de Narnia_ de C. S. Lewis. El hada Faunaya es de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El inicio del viaje<strong>

Mis padres se han dormido, un milagro después del susto de hoy en el que casi no la cuento, y por fin me he reencontrado con Kovu después de tanto tiempo. Ya no es ese travieso cachorro con ese gracioso flequillo sino un hermoso león de pelaje oscuro y melena café, pero algo más ha cambiado en él aparte de su aspecto físico, su carácter antes alegre y franco se ha transformado ahora en una sed de sangre, especialmente reflejado en aquellos verdes ojos, antes alegres, que alguna vez me han quitado el sueño.

Al menos, la superioridad que ha mostrado sobre mí en la orilla del lago hablando con mi padre, y el absoluto desprecio hacia mis habilidades de cazadora parecen demostrarlo. Sé que después de eso y el desafío planteado al amanecer podrían disuadir a cualquiera, pero yo quiero compensarle de alguna manera por salvarme la vida.

Tras salir de la guarida, le encuentro dormido en la misma posición en la que le dejé hace una hora, con la frustración y la tristeza pintados en su cara. Le despierto suavemente acariciando su hocico con su lengua, para verme luego con los huesos en el suelo tras el violento empujón del león debido a la furia:

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta ariscamente al tiempo que se limpia la cara con asco exagerado.

—Vamos a divertirnos un rato —respondo con una risita, incorporándome y haciendo caso omiso a su reacción.

—Ya he tenido suficientes emociones por hoy —expone, de forma tajante— así que si no te importa, voy a dormir para poder vapulearte en la clase de caza. Si tú quieres permanecer despierta, allá tú.

—Venga, no gruñas tanto y ven conmigo —suplico de la forma más convincente posible— lo pasaremos bien

Al final, después de mis súplicas y alguna carantoña con las zarpas en su melena, Kovu se levanta. Nos disponíamos a irnos cuando una voz conocida nos detiene:

—¡Alto! Kiara, ¿qué pretendes?, por lo que veo meterte en más líos y dar más disgustos a tus padres ¡y con ese desterrado además!

—Faunaya —suspiro con fastidio al ver al hada revoloteando a mi alrededor— sé que tu misión es protegerme, o más bien asfixiarme, para que no corra peligro. Ahora quería dar un pequeño paseo con Kovu para mostrarle mi gratitud por lo de esta tarde, bien se la merece. Vamos, con lo que me ha costado convencerle.

—¡Está bien! —se resigna tras mi discurso de pobre huerfanita desvalida— podéis ir, pero no va a poder ser por aquí porque he visto a Zira por aquí cerca, vigilando a su hijo. Pero conozco un sitio —añadió, adelantándose a mi posible protesta— donde podréis ir sin levantar sospechas. Está fuera de este reino, incluso de este mundo, pero os gustará. Se llama Narnia.

Me embarga la emoción, vamos a visitar algo más que los territorios del Clan, sin embargo, Kovu no parece muy convencido. El hada proyecta mediante la magia una imagen de un lugar lleno de árboles muy juntos y un extraño objeto en el medio, pero es muy difícil distinguirlo todo porque tiene como algo blanco encima:

—Es un bosque con un farol en medio, un objeto hecho por humanos —explica Faunaya ante nuestras estupefactas expresiones— Es el Erial del Farol, el bosque más antiguo de Narnia. Lo blanco es nieve, que desde hace cien años cubre el país por culpa del maleficio de la Bruja Blanca, la que "plantó" el farol.

Pero ahora ha vuelto Aslan de su reino Allende los Mares y cuatro hermanos han ido desde este mundo para enfrentarse a la Bruja. Pronto se deshará el hechizo Ahora debéis dirigiros a la colina que tiene una construcción en piedra, donde todos los del bando del Gran León estarán reunidos.

Dicho esto, un conjuro del hada nos trasladó a aquel lugar cubierto de blanco, que además está frío. Deberemos buscar un refugio para pasar la noche.

* * *

><p>Inicio de las aventuras de Kiara y Kovu en Narnia, sin la vigilancia de sus padres. Es mi primer crossover, espero que os guste. Rewiews please<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: Lucha interna

Kiara y Kovu son de la película _El rey león 2_, propiedad de Disney. Los utilizo con fines de ocio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Lucha interna<strong>

En medio de ese bosque cubierto de eso blanco y frío que esa mariposa deforme había llamado nieve, la niña de papa y yo nos ponemos a caminar sin rumbo ya que debemos buscar cobijo antes de que caiga la noche, muramos congelados ¡y sin comida además!. La princesa no parece alarmada por ello, es más está exultante ¡es que no tiene sentido de la perspectiva!:

—¿No crees que esto es maravilloso? —me pregunta mi acompañante, embargada por la emoción

—No precisamente —replico en un tono seco, dando a entender la situación de urgencia— hace mucho frío y además está a punto de caer la noche. Me gustaría encontrar un refugio antes de morir, y tus fantasías femeninas no nos ayudan precisamente

Su alegría se torna en enfado en cuestión de segundos.

"Vaya, me encantaría leerle el pensamiento y saber qué está diciendo de mí ¡seguro que piropos!" —pienso, encantado de haberla puesto de mal humor

"¿Qué le pasa a este tío? —escucho de repente en mi mente en un tono femenino y molesto, un momento ¿¡era su voz! Fascinado por mi nueva facultad, indago en su mente— ¿es que no sabe apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida? ¿por qué tiene que ser tan borde conmigo? Estoy empezando a preguntarme si ha sido una buena idea compensarle por salvarme la vida, sé que lo ha hecho por obligación y le estoy profundamente agradecida. Pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que de momento debo resignarme".

Estaba empezando a tener mala conciencia por haber provocado esos sentimientos en la leona, espera… ¿Yo mala conciencia? Parece que hay algo en mí que está cambiando… No me da tiempo a pensar en nada más, porque de pronto ella encuentra un refugio entre varios árboles tan frondosos que no había ni un solo copo de nieve en el suelo bajo sus ramas:

—Este parece un buen lugar para pasar la noche —señaló en un tono neutro

"Y al parecer, el poder de la Bruja Blanca se está debilitando" —añadió, como en medio de una ensoñación.

—¿Entramos? —sugiero en tono amable— las damas primero.

—Gracias —me contesta con petulancia

"La cara que me ha estado mostrando hasta este momento es una máscara. Este Kovu cordial se parece más al que yo conocí. ¡Cuánto me gustaría que se quitara la falsa piel que le ha puesto su madre!" —suspira, con esperanza.

"Vaya vaya, así que ésta es la imagen que tienes de mí. ¡Me encantaría complacerte! Pero Zira me ha ordenado ceñirme al plan." —pienso con resignación.

Ya dentro de la pequeña cueva, pese al espacio reducido, vamos a dormir cada uno a un lado. La princesa se duerme pronto pero yo me pongo a pensar en el dilema que se ha empezado a formar entre mi cabeza y mi ¿corazón?

Por un lado, mi madre siempre ha deseado matar a Simba para recuperar los territorios de la manada, en las que reinó Skar, por puro rencor al rey. Para cumplir su venganza me necesita a mí para utilizar a la hija para acercarme cada vez más a su padre y finalmente dar el "golpe de gracia". Ese plan era la meta de mi vida, pero ahora me parece absurdo y cruel ¿matar? ¿qué autoridad tengo yo para sesgar una vida inocente? ¡NINGUNA!

Por otra parte, el corazón me invita a abrir sus puertas de par en par. Dentro está la leona de piel cobriza, ya dormida a mi lado, que ahora me parece una extraordinaria criatura: nobleza y espíritu aventurero al mismo tiempo, todo ello junto a una belleza y una gracia típicas de su sexo. Ella hacía que algo enorme y cálido llenara mi pecho. Ahora mismo me encantaría recordar su nombre.

Finalmente, el sueño me vence. Pero no es un sueño normal, ya que me hace sentir ligero como una pluma, sobre todo más despierto que nunca. Me ha trasladado a mi pasado por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que la princesa y yo somos cachorros, pero lo curioso es que yo me veo a mí mismo desde fuera, me observo un poco más detenidamente las patas y me fijo que tengo mi aspecto actual, pero ligeramente translúcido. Lo más interesante es el volver a vivir mis recuerdos:

—¿Has visto el aspecto de esos dientes? —pregunta la pequeña hembra exultante y entre risas— hacían grr, grr, grr. Iban a comerme enterita, pero yo salté y les dí su merecido.

Ella ha contagiado su entusiasmo al pequeño, pero entre la hierba hay alguien escondido a quien no le hacía gracia su nueva "amiguita", Zira se estaba preguntando por qué estaba con ella, aunque la acuciante cuestión era saber quién era:

—Y tú, ¡has sido tan valiente! —continúa la pequeña hembra, alabando a mi yo del pasado

—¿Sí? —pregunta sorprendido, pues nunca ha recibido un elogio de corazón, de modo que decide devolvérselo— tú también has sido valiente. Me llamo Kovu

—Y yo Kiara —responde acercándose a él en exceso, provocando que se asustara

Zira suelta un gruñido por lo bajo, pues ha descubierto que se trataba de la hja de su mayor enemigo:

"La mataría ahora mismo —piensa para sí, furiosa— pero voy a esperar, a ver si me sirve de cebo para atrapar a Simba"

¡Un momento! ¿¡Puedo leer los pensamientos de los demás en mis propios recuerdos! ¡Increíble!

Mientras los dos cachorros, ajenos a la mirada de la leona agazapada, se pusieron a jugar, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por el rugido de Simba y del de mi madre:

—¡Zira! —gritó Simba furioso

—¡Simba! —respondió la aludida burlándose de él

Luego, ambos discuten sobre la soberanía de los dominios del Clan. Simba, furioso e indiferente, echa a sus enemigos de sus tierras. Pero Zira, zalamera, juega su última carta presentando a su cachorro a Simba, indicándole que es el heredero de Skar y que en un futuro será rey —lo cual no parece agradar precisamente al pequeño— incluso intenta tentar al león dorado para que mate al leoncito poniéndolo frente a él, ante lo cual el primero reacciona con una mirada de sorpresa y enojo mientras que el segundo tiembla violentamente de miedo:

"¿Qué se piensa ella? Que yo soy como ella o como mi odiado tío. ¡Nunca mataría a su cachorro por mucho que la odie a ella! ¿Pero qué clase de madre es ella? Además, no es hijo de Skar, sus ojos reflejan una mirada muy noble y es físicamente más fornido. Debería llevármelo conmigo para brindarle la felicidad y hacer de él un buen león"

Lloro de emoción al leer los pensamientos del poderoso monarca, ¿realmente deseaba en aquel momento que yo me uniera a su manada?

—Llévatelo —ordena a su enemiga, a la par que toma a su hija por la piel del cuello— hemos terminado

—No, acabamos de empezar —ríe satisfecha la aludida, mirando a la pequeña a los ojos, provocando que ésta le temiera

"¡No la mires, maldita cobarde! —pensé con el pensamiento lleno de ira— es solamente una inocente criatura, ella no tiene nada que ver con todo eso"

Poco después, ambos cachorros son separados por sus respectivos progenitores. Yo también espero que mi aventura termine aquí, pero me lleva a través del Serengueti —pero no son mis recuerdos, ¡qué cosa más extraña! debe ser otra de las propiedades de mi "poder"— hasta un lugar en concreto donde están Kiara y su padre. La pequeña está intentando convencer a su padre con una gran sonrisa de que no ha hecho nada, pero éste la está mirando de manera severa:

"Mi pobre pequeña, sé que querías jugar con un amiguito de tu edad —pensó con pesar— pero Zira no me hubiese permitido llevarme a su diamante en bruto. Pobrecillo, ¡qué destino le espera!"

—Kiara, ¿qué creías estar haciendo? Podrían haberte matado

—Pero papá, yo no quería desobedecer —replicó la princesa, sinceramente

—Te digo esto porque te quiero —afirmó el rey, al tiempo que acariciaba a la pequeña con ternura— si te pasara algo no sé lo que haría. Algún día ya no me tendrás y yo necesitaré que ocupes mi lugar, no olvides que eres parte del ciclo de la vida. Como futura reina…

—¿Y si no quiero ser reina? No es divertido

—Querrá decir que no quieres ser leona. Está en tus venas, al igual que en las mías. No olvides que formamos parte el uno del otro.

Y la empuja cariñosamente, haciendo que su hija resbalara por la roca en la que estaba. Tras otro tierno abrazo entre los dos, Simba canta una hermosa canción en la que enseña a Kiara cómo debe permanecer unida la manada.

Una vez más, mi sueño me traslada a las insulsas Tierras Oscuras, donde Nuka está despotricando contra mí, lamentándose por no haber sido heredero de Skar y revelando ser hijo legítimo (por fortuna, mi supuesto benefactor solamente me adoptó). Una vez Zira llega con el pequeño cachorro, lo deposita en el suelo y empieza a reñir violentamente a su hijo por no haber vigilado a su hermanastro, pero éste le defiende aludiendo que se había escapado, ante lo cual la delgada leona empieza a sermonearle furiosamente por haber jugado con la pequeña princesa, e insistiendo que Simba ha matado a Skar:

—Pero madre, ella no parecía mala. Sólo pensé que podríamos ser…

—¿Amigos? —interrumpe bruscamente Zira— pensaste ser amiga de la hija, y Simba te recibiría con los brazos abiertos. ¡Menuda idea!

Repentinamente, una idea malévola cruza su mente, afirmando que su pequeño había tenido una gran idea y que su pensamiento se parecía al de Skar. Después, conduce al cachorro al termitero y al tiempo que éste duerme, la leona canta una siniestra canción que trata sobre la destrucción de sus enemigos y su victoria final, siendo su hijo la clave.

Ahora, tras haber visto desde otra perspectiva a mi manada —en la cual el rencor de Zira los privaba de la felicidad— y a la de Kiara —en la cual existe un gran y cálido amor entre ella y su padre— ya sé lo que quiero, quiero ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo de mi primer crossover. He acortado un poco los diálogos de la película para que no se haga pesado. Rewiews please<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3: Surge el amor

Kiara y Kovu, de la película El rey león 2, pertenecen a Disney. Los utilizo con fines de ocio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Surge el amor<strong>

Estoy teniendo un sueño maravilloso, en él Kovu y yo estamos en un hermosísimo lugar con mucha vegetación, un gran lago, en el cual él y yo nos acariciamos abrazamos amorosamente, sin cansarnos nunca.

Repentinamente, una ráfaga de frío entra en nuestro refugio y me despierta de sopetón, al tiempo que cada vez tengo más y más frío. Intento dormirme con lágrimas en los ojos, envidiando la melena de Kovu y pensando que ojalá él se echara a mi lado, me calentara y me acariciara la cabeza con la suya.

Entonces, me ocurre algo curioso: mi corazón se convierte en un horno, pero descubro que no sólo están mis sentimientos, sino los de alguien muy especial para mí… ¡Kovu! ¡Son sus sentimientos, estoy segura!. Me ama, increíble, pero ¿será cierto?

—¿Tienes mucho frío, Kiara? —me pregunta con su inconfundible voz, esta vez en un tono cálido

—Sí, un poco —le respondo tímidamente— ya se me pasará

Pero él se tumba a mi lado, envolviéndome abrazándome con una de sus patas y acariciando suavemente su cabeza contra la mía, haciéndome entrar en calor. Mis ojos están todavía húmedos por mi pequeña llantina, así que trato de ocultárselos, pero sin éxito:

—¿Por qué llorabas? —inquirió mi acompañante

—Por nada, cosas mías —replico, intentando quitarle importancia

Pero con la pata que le queda libre, me coge suavemente por la barbilla, me lame suavemente las lágrimas y me mira con intensidad a los ojos:

—Kiara, es inútil que me ocultes nada, sé que has tenido un maravilloso sueño y que te gustaría hacerlo realidad.

—Y yo sé que me amas —digo pícaramente

—Muy bien —responde con menos seguridad y ruborizándose— entonces, quiero decirte que… te amo y me gustaría que fueras mi pareja.

—Yo también te amo… Kovu. Y sí, quiero ser tu compañera.

Como si estuviera enojado, el viento se intensifica, provocando que tenga más frío. Pero mi recién declarado compañero tumba su poderoso cuerpo sobre el mío, y me besa tiernamente la parte posterior del cuello:

—Tranquila, mi amor, allí fuera hará frío pero este refugio parecerá el corazón de un volcán

Y efectivamente, así es, un volcán cuyo centro es mi corazón lleno de empatía.

* * *

><p>En el sueño de Kiara, ella y Kovu parodian la escena de amor entre Simba y Nala de la primera película. Las dos frases finales quizá sugieran un poco de lime o quizá no, lo dejo a vuestra elección. Rewiews please<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4: El viaje continúa

Kiara, Kovu y Mufasa son personajes de _El rey león_ de Disney. Aslan y la Bruja Blanca pertenecen a _Las crónicas de Narnia_ de C. S. Lewis.

* * *

><p><strong>4. El viaje continúa<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto con mi cuerpo encima del de Kiara, dándole calor… y algo más, creo. Poco después, mi amada se despierta también, desperezándose suavemente:

—Buenos días, preciosa —le saludo dulcemente a la par que me levanto de encima— ¿has dormido bien?

—Sí, gracias por calentarme ayer. Bueno, ya es hora de ponerse en marcha.

Salimos del refugio pero en vez de encontrarnos nieve, vemos un bellísimo bosque con delicadas flores y mullida hierba, que tienta a que nos revolquemos por ella. Vemos también algún animal pequeño, pero no cazamos ninguno ya que a sabiendas de lo que nos ha contado el hada de que algunos son parlantes, tememos comernos a uno que lo sea:

—Increíble —exclamo, maravillado ante el panorama

—¡La magia de la Bruja Blanca se ha debilitado por fin! —grita Kiara, triunfante

—Yo que tú no cantaría victoria, sé por experiencia que ella no se rendirá, que le plantará cara a Aslan para arrebatarle todo. Esa Bruja me recuerda a mi madre.

—Entonces los narnianos necesitan toda la ayuda posible. Seguro que el que se haya roto el hechizo es cosa de Aslan, si Faunaya estuviera con nosotros, seguramente nos lo aseguraría. ¡Vámonos, debemos apresurarnos!

—Me encantaría disfrutar de este paraíso, cuya belleza palidece ante la tuya —replico, haciendo un cumplido a mi compañera

—A mí también, y te lo agradezco mucho, pero debemos hacer algo por salvar a Narnia.

Partimos entonces, todo hierba, árbol y alguna roca delante de nosotros. Kiara, a pesar de haber sugerido ir de inmediato a entrevistarnos con Aslan, no puede evitar detenerse en cada flor bonita que ve —la belleza atrae a más belleza—, y alguna que otra vez habla con las mujeres parecidas a árboles. En una de estas paradas, una de ellas, la cual es enorme y majestuosa, nos advierte del peligro:

—Leones, tened cuidado. Vuestro viaje hasta llegar a Aslan será breve, pero también vais a tener que afrontar varios desafíos: La Bruja Blanca os impedirá llegar, pues sois dos guerreros valiosos para la guerra. Los poderes que os han concedido son temporales, y también sirven para utilizarlos contra vuestros enemigos. La Bruja os intentará separar, pero vosotros deberéis permanecer siempre unidos, vuestro amor es la clave.

Poco tiempo después de haber hablado con la dama, aparece a lo lejos un lindo conejo blanco, aparentemente inofensivo y sin intelecto.

—¡Oh, qué delicia! —digo, relamiéndome del gusto— es un poco pequeño, pero seguro que cerca hay una madriguera

—Kovu, no lo hagas —objeta mi compañera— hay algo que me dice que ese conejo no es lo que parece.

—¿Piensas que es un animal parlante, como nosotros?

—No, pero algo tiene que ver con nuestros enemigos

A pesar de todo, el hambre acumulada durante años, acentuada la noche pasada, puede más que mi razón, de modo que me agazapo todo lo que puedo entre pequeños arbustos y avanzo paso a paso hacia él hasta que lo tengo a mi alcance. Ya a punto de dar el salto, el animal se vuelve, pero en vez de huir, se acerca a mí, solo que es un león exactamente igual a mí, ¡pero si soy yo!, la única diferencia entre nosotros era su fría mirada, y al mismo tiempo, hipnótica:

—Escucha, Kovu, soy tu conciencia —afirma con una voz sugerente, que me invitaba a escuchar— Tu madre ha trabajado mucho para tener una vida mejor que en las Lejanías. Vamos, debes volver y ayudarla. Ese lugar no tiene ni comida, ni agua, casi ni podéis resguardaros del frío de la noche.

—Kovu, ¡no le escuches! —suplicó mi amada

—¡Ah!, la leona por quien vas a dejar todo. La hija de Simba, pero ¿él aceptará vuestra relación? Por supuesto que no. Además, mató a Skar, tu padre y ¿realmente te ama ella? Hace solamente un día que os conocéis a fondo ¿no es así?

—¡Kovu! ¡Yo te amo! ¡No te dejes engatusar!

—Piénsalo —continuó, despiadada. Ya no escuchaba a Kiara— Tú has tenido una vida difícil: siempre habéis tenido que luchar para sobrevivir, con insectos, ratas y beber el agua de los charcos cuando llovía. Mientras ella tenía comida y agua en abundancia. Si vencierais a Simba, podríais sustentaros. Anoche no probaste bocado y esta mañana tampoco. ¿No os comíais a las leonas muertas en las Lejanías? Bueno, pues delante de ti tienes a un buen bocado, y además cumplirías con lo planeado por tu madre. ¡Mata a la hija de Simba!

En ese momento, comete su error y descubro a quien debe lealtad. Rujo de rabia y me deshago de la hipnosis:

—¡NUNCA mataré a quien más me ama en el mundo! Dile a tu jefa que por ahí nunca me podrá atacar —afirmo con todo mi aplomo

Mi pareja, hasta ese momento desesperada, se acerca a mí y frota tiernamente su cabeza contra mi melena:

—Kovu, estás a salvo

—Claro que sí, mi amor —le respondo con dulzura.

"Qué miedo he pasado, pensaba que me iba a comer. Aslan nos debe estar protegiendo de los males, Kovu tiene un corazón tan fuerte y bueno, le quiero mucho"

—Y yo también a ti —le susurro ante su sorpresa.

Seguimos nuestro periplo por las llanuras llenas de flores, caminando muy juntos y disfrutando del momento. Me llena de puro gozo que podamos hablar abiertamente sin palabras ¡vaya una ironía! pero es un vínculo mucho más profundo entre nosotros, me encantaría que esto durara para siempre y ella también lo quiere así.

Repentinamente, vemos una figura traslúcida un tanto amorfa al principio, que conforme nos vamos acercando vemos que es la figura de un león adulto de pelaje dorado y melena rojiza… igual que Simba:

—Hola Kiara —dijo con voz profunda— ¿sabes quién soy?

—¿¡Abuelo! —respondió mi amada con sorpresa

—En efecto, mi amor. Narnia es un lugar lleno de maravillas. Las flores, el abundante río, las bestias parlantes…

—Y Aslan —puntualizó ella

—Sí, bueno, es maravilloso sí

Parecía reticente, había algo que no me gustaba en él a pesar de parecer un buen león, decido leerle el pensamiento y esta vez soy yo el que se sorprende:

"Qué fácil es tener a esta estúpida comiendo de mi mano, su padre ha endiosado al espíritu al que represento y cuando esté totalmente absorbida por mis palabras la llevaré a la Bruja Blanca para que la mate"

Por el momento, decido seguirle la corriente hasta que llegue el momento oportuno. Mientras, "abuelo" y nieta siguen hablando como si nada:

—Papá me ha hablado muy bien de ti —le cuenta Kiara, llena de admiración— me contaba historias increíbles en las que tú siempre le salvabas de todos los peligros.

—Siempre ha exagerado un poco —respondió el aludido con falsa modestia, pero tremendamente complacido

—Me habló también de tu trágica muerte —dijo mi amada con pesar— pero parece que aquí eres feliz

—O sí, pero ahora me gustaría que miraras este paisaje. ¿Ves las dos colinas?

—Creo que sí

—Pues entre ellas hay una construcción, es un castillo precioso. En ella vive una persona muy interesante y que me ha dado todo lo que tengo ahora.

—¿Aslan?

—No, es la Bruja Blanca

—Imposible… tú no… tú eres un buen león… —balbució la hembra

—Ya lo ves que sí —respondió con una risa fría, sardónica— y tú vas a venir conmigo…

En ese momento, rujo con todas mis fuerzas y rompo la conexión mental entre el malvado espíritu y Kiara, quien sale de su trance y descubre el pastel:

—Vete por dónde has venido, maldito espíritu. Dile a la Bruja Blanca que Aslan nos protege de todo mal.

El fantasma, disgustado, desaparece en un suspiro y ella se arroja a mis brazos, llena de amor:

—Gracias por salvarme, mi vida —me musita suavemente al oído

—Realmente tienes razón —le contesto, con una sonrisa— alguien vigila que no nos pase nada.

* * *

><p>Peligros por los que pasan Kiara y Kovu que prueban su amor. Espero que os guste. Reviews please.<p> 


	5. Capítulo 5: El regalo

_El rey león_ pertenece a Disney. _Las crónicas de Narnia_ pertenecen a C. S. Lewis

* * *

><p><strong>5 El regalo<strong>

Estoy furiosa, muy furiosa ¡esos malditos leones se están saliendo con la suya! Su unión me pone enferma y lo peor es que él, el maldito hijo del Emperador de Allende los Mares, les haya avisado mediante una de sus malditas dríades.

Pero no todo está perdido creo que mi último conjuro ha sido de lo más útil. Con la falsificación del espíritu de ese rey león, he sacado una información valiosísima: la leona estaba embarazada y ni siquiera ese par de tortolitos lo sabe aún.

Esa noticia me produce un inmenso placer, parece que al fin voy a conseguir que esa parejita se separe, su futuro hijo es apenas una semillita, será fácil corromperla con el mal y contagiar a su madre.

Me pregunto cuál será el mejor conjuro para conseguir mi propósito: la fiereza del león y los poderes de ambos es claramente un inconveniente, pero también está la sensibilidad de la princesita, y ahora que está embarazada sus hormonas están más que alteradas. Finalmente, consigo dar con la respuesta:

—¡Maugrim!

—Sí, Majestad —responde el capitán de mi policía secreta

—Reúne a tres de tus mejores lobos —ordeno— tengo trabajo para vosotros.

...

Estamos en una de las riberas del Gran Río, pensando la mejor manera de atravesarlo a nado. No estoy de acuerdo porque desde hace un rato noto ciertas molestias en mi vientre, algo tierno y cálido:

—Kovu, preferiría ir por otro camino. Yo… no sé nadar —confieso con un poquito de vergüenza

Mi amado se acerca a mí y acaricia tiernamente mi frente con la suya:

—No es necesario que te escondas —ríe posando suavemente una de sus patas en mi vientre— él o ella reforzará nuestro vínculo.

Nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos, su mirada brilla de pura alegría y de orgullo al igual que la mía. En mi corazón siento un enorme calor: su fiero instinto paterno que hace que me estremezca de emoción. De repente, oímos unas risas malévolas, que hace que nos pongamos en guardia:

—¡Qué enternecedor! —exclama sarcásticamente uno de ellos, que parece ser el jefe— una pareja de jóvenes leones haciéndose arrumacos. ¡Atrapad a la hembra!

Rápidamente, Kovu se interpone entre los lobos y yo, encarándolos y siendo todo pelaje erizado, garras y colmillos:

—Antes tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, ¡Cobardes!

—Está bien —responde despectivamente el animal que ha hablado— matadlo.

Ambos bandos se lanzan al ataque. Mi amado lucha contra sus adversarios con valor y fiereza, manifestando verdadera pasión por mí y por nuestro futuro cachorro mientras que la pequeña manada lo hace automáticamente y con intencionada frialdad:

Yo, manteniéndome apartada, intento lanzar mi poder contra sus corazones y debilitarlos pero me resulta imposible, como si tuvieran en su lugar carámbanos de hielo.

Más tarde, algo llama mi atención: una hermosísima flor blanca como la nieve y delicada como la seda. Abandonando mis intentos de intervenir, me acerco hacia ella y huelo su dulce perfume, que embriaga mis sentidos y me reconforta.

Pero algo va mal, el aroma se ha vuelto espeso y agobiante y extrañamente intenta anular mis sentidos. Entonces, demasiado tarde, sé la procedencia de la flor: la Bruja Blanca.

Súbitamente, siento un dolor tan agudo dentro de mí que creía que me partía en dos. Mi bebé ¡Mi bebé está en peligro!

—¡NO! maldita bruja, no voy a permitir que le pongas las manos encima —grito de rabia, y añado posando suavemente una pata sobre mi vientre— no temas, mi niño, te protegeré a cualquier precio, incluso con mi vida.

Inmediatamente, concentro todo mi poder y lo dirijo al feto, dispuesta a expulsar a esa cosa maligna para siempre, pero ésta no se rinde e intenta abrirse paso debilitando mis defensas e intentar dañarlo. Llena de amor materno, reúno toda mi fuerza vital y poco a poco la conduzco a mi vientre, a mi criatura, creando una esfera aún mayor que paulatinamente va frustrando los poderes de la Bruja, pero también me va debilitando poco a poco a mí hasta que al final me desmayo.

Antes de perder la consciencia, oigo las risas triunfales de los lobos y el desesperado y lleno de pasión grito de mi Kovu "¡Kiara!"

...

Me siento muy liviana, como si mi cuerpo hubiera desaparecido. Abro los ojos y me descubro a mí misma en una especie de forma etérea y algo más importante, que aún conservo mis poderes y que puedo sentir una débil señal del fruto de mi vientre, lo cual me llena de una inmensa felicidad.

De repente, el aire se llena de frío, el cual me hace estremecer violentamente. Al poco, aparece la Bruja Blanca, con una expresión de rabia en los ojos:

—¡Maldita entrometida! —escupe, llena de ira— yo esperaba a un bebé ¿dónde está?

—A salvo —respondo, desafiante— donde tú no puedes ponerle tus asquerosas garras.

—Y ahora tú estás aquí —afirma, con una sonrisa, como si hubiera cambiado de idea— hmm, puedo persuadirte para que cambies de idea.

—¡Nunca tocarás a mi hijo! —le espeto llena de rabia— primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

—No te preocupes, querida, tengo muchos métodos para convencer a mis víctimas, y muy eficaces por cierto.

Repentinamente, siento una especie de presión en mi pecho que me impide respirar. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me impongo al dolor hasta que desaparece del todo:

—No lo vas a tener fácil, bruja —sonrio triunfante, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza, pero al fin tenemos el capítulo 5. Reviews please<p> 


	6. Capítulo 6: Desesperación

Kiara, Kovu y Oreius pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures. Aslan y la Bruja Blanca pertenecen a C. S. Lewis

* * *

><p><strong>6 Desesperación<strong>

Lucho contra los lobos con fiereza, pero con pasión para proteger a mi pequeña familia. Repentinamente, pierden interés por mí y tengo curiosidad por saber de qué.

Mi compañera, Kiara, está en el suelo inconsciente y los malvados animales pretenden hacerle daño o llevársela con ellos. La furia ante tan execrable acción se apodera de mí y me abalanzo sobre ellos hasta que huyen con el rabo entre las piernas:

—Nos veremos de nuevo, león— me dice uno de ellos, desafiante.

Pero apenas presto atención. Allí, sobre el suelo y completamente desmadejada, mi pobre Kiara respira muy levemente. Poso mi cabeza sobre su corazón y lo oigo latir muy, muy despacio. De repente caigo en algo muy importante: la bruja quiere a nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor. Horrorizado, intento que mis poderes lleguen a través del vientre de mi amada, y percibo una barrera de un intenso y tierno calor: su madre le está protegiendo de algo, y sospecho de qué… o más bien de quién.

Conmovido por el vínculo madre-hijo, intento averiguar qué le está pasado a Kiara, y doy con un leve hilo que le une con su espíritu y confirmo mis sospechas: ella está con la bruja, luchando con todo su ser para impedir que ella atrape al bebé. Puedo acceder también a los pensamientos de la bruja, que muestra mucha furia y frustración, hasta que de repente cambia de táctica: intentar socavar sus sentimientos torturando su espíritu.

Con horror e impotencia, comprendo que nada puedo hacer por cambiar el parecer de la malvada, mis poderes son limitados y ella, con toda su rabia, lanza un ataque contra la forma etérea de mi amada, y su cuerpo se convulsiona violentamente, haciendo que el pequeño se vea afectado.

Por supuesto, no voy a permitir que siga por ahí. Penetro otra vez en la mente de Kiara y trato de enviarle mi energía a través del fino hilo del que pende su vida. Me siento un tanto raro tratando de mantener al mismo tiempo conscientes mi cuerpo y mi alma, pero ella dependía de ello. La malvada lanza con más virulencia otro ataque que esta vez me afecta a mí, y descubro con horror que las constantes de la leona se debilitan aún más, con lo cual solamente queda una salida: encontrar a Aslan.

...

No puedo más. Los ataques de la bruja queman por dentro como ti tuviera una hoguera encendida dentro de mí, pero no es el delicioso fuego que me recorre cuando Kovu me acaricia o me besa, sino uno agobiante y furioso, que desea destruir lo que más quiero.

La bruja me mira triunfante, con sus ojos centelleando de codicia y maldad:

—No aguantarás mucho, leona. Pronto tu espíritu habrá sucumbido y tu cuerpo y tu mente me pertenecerán. Cuando nazca tu hijo, lo criaré como un paladín para luchar contra Aslan. Pero tú ya no estarás para verlo: morirás y tu hijo aprenderá a odiar tu nombre

—¡No! —grito con desesperación. Sé que contra esta tortura, nada puedo hacer salvo esperar un milagro, pero una cosa sí que sé: que lucharé hasta mis últimas fuerzas por defender a mi bebé.

De repente, siento una especie de hormigueo alrededor de mi cuerpo. Lo había sentido otras veces, pero esta vez parecía mucho más sensorial: Kovu está tomando forma de espíritu para luchar conmigo por nuestro hijo.

Sé que es una batalla difícil, pero juntos sé que podremos derrotar a la malvada.

...

Monto a mi compañera sobre mi lomo, no sin antes comprobar que nuestro cachorro está bien, y parto de inmediato, tratando de mantener a raya los ataques de la bruja contra mi familia.

Corro todo lo más rápido posible, mientras que la ira de la malvada es continua e implacable: cada vez ataca con más violencia y me debilita también a mí, pero yo trato de crear una poderosa protección en torno a mis seres queridos, tanto en mi forma física como en la etérea.

Ya cerca de una colina con mucha gente, dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, pues deben ser los seguidores de Aslan, pero siento la inmensa furia de la bruja, que me debilita aún más que las veces anteriores. Para mi familia es aún peor: las constantes vitales de mi pareja son cada vez más débiles, y la barrera de amor creada por ella en torno al bebé está a punto de caer.

Tomo entonces una decisión: con todas las fuerzas de la desesperación, refuerzo las defensas en torno a nuestro hijo y protejo aún más el espíritu de mi amada, mientras me obligo a mí mismo a correr con las fuerzas que me quedan hacia nuestra salvación.

Finalmente, lleno de dolor, corono la cima y me dirijo a un soberbio ser de pelaje negro y extraño torso sin pelo, pero de mirada muy grave:

—Por… favor —digo muy débil, pues hasta hablar se había convertido en una tortura para mí— por favor… necesito…. Aslan.

—¿Quién ha venido, Oreius? —pregunta una voz profunda como un terremoto

Y así, aparece al lado del tal Oreius un león dorado más alto que la extraña criatura, al mismo tiempo terrible y hermoso, pero sus dorados ojos enseguida te invitaban a amarle:

—Aslan —digo en tono agónico, intentando sonar lo más humilde posible— mi… compañera, nues…tro hijo. Ayúdalos… por favor. Daría… mi vida… por… ellos— añadí, rompiéndose mi voz porque no quería de ninguna de las maneras que mi familia sufriera.

Con mis últimas fuerzas, le miré a los ojos. Irradiaban amor y ternura… ¿¡por mí! De repente, rompe la distancia entre nosotros y, sin previo aviso, me abraza con fuerza y me acaricia la frente con la suya, susurrándome palabras llenas de todo su amor:

—No temas, hijo mío. Ahora estoy aquí. Yo os protegeré y os salvaré de todo mal, siempre. Y por cada minuto de sufrimiento que os haya infligido la bruja, yo os daré una hora de alegría.

Clava sus ojos en los míos y siento fluir una energía enorme, poderosa y buena, y no solamente dentro de mí, sino también en mi familia. Al mismo tiempo, en mi cabeza resuena un feroz grito de rabia, clamando venganza.

—Gracias —respondo, mientras que caen lágrimas de mis ojos, de puro gozo.

El Gran León lame todo rastro de mis lágrimas con su lengua, sonriéndome por ser feliz otra vez:

—Ahora, duerme. El alma de tu esposa está dentro de ti. Por todo el sufrimiento que has pasado, solamente a ti te corresponde devolverla a su cuerpo. Pero antes, merecéis unos minutos a solas.

Mientras habla, mi cuerpo se relaja y los párpados caen pesadamente sobre mis ojos. Y su voz dorada es como una nana para mi corazón.

* * *

><p>En este capítulo, Kovu muestra su valía para salvar a su familia del mal, y Aslan lo recibe como a todos sus hijos: con amor y misericordia. Espero que os guste. Reviews please<p> 


	7. Capítulo 7: Reencuentro y unión

Kiara y Kovu pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures. Aslan pertenece a C. S. Lewis.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Reencuentro y unión<strong>

He luchado con todas mis fuerzas junto a mi amado Kovu para liberarnos de las garras de la Bruja Blanca y lo más importante, salvar a nuestro pequeño hijo.

Pero ahora mismo, agotada por toda la confrontación, me dejo guiar por una especie de fuerza dorada que hace aflorar en mí una paz infinita e indestructible, seguramente conduciéndome a mi cuerpo… o a la muerte, no importa mientras esta energía siga arrullando mi alma como las nanas de mi madre mi corazón cuando era pequeña.

De repente, dejo de sentirme en esa libertad sutil y etérea, y me hallo de nuevo encerrada… ¡dentro de un cuerpo que no es el mío! Horrorizada, pienso en mi cachorro, ya que si no vuelvo a mi cuerpo morirá. Busco en el interior de mi ser en busca de mi vínculo con mi bebé y aún lo siento, muy débil pero de manera estable, incluso oigo su corazoncito latir.

Llorando de gratitud, intento averiguar dónde estoy, ya que este cuerpo me resulta familiar. De momento descubro que es un cuerpo de león macho, porque siento una melena alrededor de la cabeza, una mirada felina, y el latido de un corazón, que reconocería entre millones. ¡Dios mío! ¿¡El cuerpo de Kovu!? ¿Por qué estaré aquí?.

Súbitamente, siento la energía de sus poderes envolviéndome, esta vez de una forma más intensa e íntima, lo cual es muy hermoso:

"¿Kiara? ¡Gracias a Aslan, estás bien! Mi amor, temí haberte perdido" —exclama su voz con toda su pasión

"¡Kovu! ¿Por qué estoy en tu cuerpo? ¿Ha terminado de verdad todo? ¿Está bien nuestro hijo?"

"Tranquila, cielo, todo tiene su explicación. Hemos llegado junto a Aslan, que me ha encomendado depositar de nuevo tu alma en tu cuerpo, pero antes nos ha dejado unos minutos a solas…"

Sus poderes ahondan más en mi ser, mientras yo le tiendo también los tentáculos de mi alma. Finalmente, nos unimos en un solo espíritu, sintiendo más que nunca la plenitud de nuestro amor. En ese "choque" sabemos de los peligros y la angustia sufrida por cada uno de nosotros, porque nuestros poderes también se han hecho uno:

"Oh mi Kovu. Esto es tan hermoso. Nunca te he amado más en toda mi vida" le digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, de nuestro mundo.

"Lo sé, mi vida. Soy feliz solamente con poder sentirte completamente en este plano. Estaría así por toda la eternidad…"

"Pero no puede ser" termino, rompiéndose mi voz

"Tengo que devolver tu alma a tu cuerpo, cariño" replica tiernamente, tratando de paliar el dolor que nos consume "pero no olvides que seguiremos siendo un solo ser aunque vivamos en cuerpos separados"

"Tienes que hacer algo por mí" digo en tono solemne "Quiero que percibas el gran vínculo que me une a nuestro hijo, algo al mismo tiempo antiguo y poderoso. Por favor, mi amor, haz que esta experiencia sea aún más plena"

Él accede y nos trasladamos de su cuerpo al mío. Ahí está, nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor, lleno de vida

"Mi niño, mi niño" musito, mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas

Siento su corazoncito latir de puro gozo por reencontrarse conmigo. Es algo tan especial, saber que le ayudo a respirar, a comer, que le protejo de todo mientras esté dentro de mí, que puedo percibir sus pataditas y su corazón. Me llena de paz y felicidad.

Y quiero que mi amado lo experimentara también, aunque fuese por un breve instante.

Localizo el centro de su alma y tiendo un lazo más de este fuerte vínculo madre-hijo hacia ella. Cuando sé que está lo suficientemente fuerte, lo aseguro y ambos reforzamos aún más nuestra unión.

Finalmente cerramos una burbuja en torno a los tres y dejamos que la energía del vínculo madre-hijo fluya en nuestras almas:

"Ki…Kiara…yo…esto es…es…" dice mi amado, sollozando de puro gozo y tratando de describir lo que siente. "No puedo describirlo, va más allá de las palabras, incluso de todo el amor existente"

"Es maravilloso, especial, ancestral y poderoso" Digo con todo mi corazón "incluso estas palabras son paupérrimas para describir el mayor vínculo existente en el mundo."

"Mi amor" me susurra con toda dulzura "Esto es la vida. Una bendición y un tesoro. Nuestro hijo será nuestro más preciado don, y lo educaremos, lo protegeremos y le cantaremos nanas para ahuyentar sus más terribles pesadillas"

"Seremos unos grandes padres" añado en un suspiro

Estamos así un rato más, pero ambos sabíamos que esto debía terminar. Rompemos todos los vínculos y volvemos a ser dos almas separadas. Nos despedimos el uno del otro

"Adiós, mi héroe, salvador de nuestro cachorro" le digo con todo mi amor

"Ha sido maravilloso, vida mía. Estoy impaciente de que nazca."

Él regresa a su cuerpo y yo me amoldo de nuevo al mío. Cuando toda mi alma se ha adaptado por fin, abro los ojos… y encuentro frente a mí una mirada dorada y sobrenatural llena de bondad, ternura y amor, mucho mucho amor.

* * *

><p>En el reencuentro he decidido tratar otra faceta del amor, la unión espiritual, como confianza absoluta del uno en el otro. También la felicidad que siente Kovu al sentir el vínculo madre-hijo, todo un privilegio. Gracias sobretodo a UznaraPaz por sus reviews y sus ánimos, esperando que también le guste. Besos a todos y reviews please.<p> 


	8. Capítulo 8: Conociendo a los Pevensie

Kiara, Kovu y Oreius pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures. Aslan, los cuatro Pevensie y el señor y la señora Castor pertenecen a C. S. Lewis.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Conociendo a los Pevensie<strong>

Esa mirada tan dulce, me pareció también sobrecogedora y terrible, como una hiena con apetito. Al mismo tiempo maravillada y aterrorizada, me levanto con las patas temblando:

—Bienvenida, Kiara —me dijo un león dorado y enorme con voz cálida y serena, que eliminó mi temor al instante— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, Aslan —le respondo como si fuera mi padre.

Repentinamente recuerdo esa energía dorada y enorme de cuando aún estaba en forma etérea. Relacionándolo con el color de su pelaje, supe que era él quien nos había ayudado:

—¡Gracias! —exclamo, abrazándome con fuerza a su gigantesco cuerpo— gracias de todo corazón por salvar a mi hijo, por ayudar a mi amado…

—Y por salvarle la vida a mi compañera— termina por mí una dulce voz

—¡Kovu! —grito de alegría, a la vez que corro para abrazarle.

—Mi vida—musita corriendo también hacia mí

Ambos nos encontramos y nos damos un fuerte abrazo y muchas caricias:

—Kovu, Kovu…—nunca me canso de pronunciar estas dos sílabas que tanto significaban para mí

—Ya está cariño, estamos otra vez juntos— me susurra con suavidad al oído

—Creí que perdería a nuestro hijo, creí que la Bruja me atraparía, creí…

Mi voz se rompe por la angustia y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Mi amado me las limpia inmediatamente a lametazos

—Shhh Ya está Kiara, ya está. No dejes que te angustie lo que podría haber pasado…

—Porque a nadie se le cuenta nunca lo que habría pasado —interrumpe una voz profunda tras nosotros— porque eso sería demasiado horrible.

Volvemos a la realidad y reiteramos una vez más nuestros agradecimientos al Gran León. Él nos sonríe y acaricia tiernamente nuestras frentes con la suya. Acto seguido, llama a dos extrañas criaturas, como aquella que nos advirtió de los peligros que íbamos a pasar, y les dice que nos llevaran a un sitio llamado pabellón. Al llegar a una especie de guarida de color amarillo, nos damos cuenta que estamos exhaustos de todas las emociones y nos echamos a dormir.

…

Más tarde, nos despierta una música dulce y alegre. Mi amada y yo salimos del pabellón y vemos a un montón de animales y otras criaturas mitad humanos y mitad animales en torno a Aslan formando una media luna. Más allá están dos castores y tres humanos visiblemente asustados e incómodos. Finalmente, el humano más grande saca una cosa extraña y alargada de su costado y la levanta como un saludo al león:

—Hemos venido, Aslan.

—Bienvenido Peter, Hijo de Adán. Bienvenidas Susan y Lucy, Hijas de Eva. Bienvenidos señor y señora castor.

Las amables palabras de Aslan tranquilizan a los recién llegados, como si les quitaran un gran peso de encima.

—Pero ¿dónde está el cuarto?— pregunta el león.

—Nos ha traicionado, señor— responde uno de los castores

—¡Entonces nos ha traicionado a todos!— grita Oreius, furioso

—Calma Oreius— le reconviene Aslan, con un rugido leve pero muy potente— todo tiene su explicación.

—Ha sido culpa mía, Aslan. Estaba enfadado con él y creo que eso ayudó a que actuara de un modo equivocado —dice el humano, el llamado Peter, visiblemente apenado.

Aslan no dijo nada para amonestarle o exculparle. Simplemente los mira con una expresión un tanto melancólica.

—Por favor…Aslan —dice la más pequeña, Lucy— ¿puede hacerse algo para salvar a Edmund?

—Se hará todo lo necesario —garantiza Aslan— pero puede resultar más arduo de lo que pensáis. Kiara —añade, dirigiéndose a mi compañera— ¿puedes acompañar a las dos Hijas de Eva al pabellón? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Ella obedece y las tres se alejan de la vista. Parece que Kiara se ha hecho buena amiga de Lucy, pues ambas hablan sin parar.

—Hijo de Adán —dice, dirigiéndose a Peter— ven a ver una visión del castillo en el que serás rey. Tú también si quieres, Kovu.

Vamos los tres al este, donde vemos un impresionante paisaje bañado por la anaranjada luz del atardecer: colinas, valles, bosques… pero sobre todo una línea plateada zigzagueante que moría en el mar, y a la orilla del mismo algo tan brillante y blanco como una estrella:

—Aquello es Cair Paravel, el de los cuatro tronos, en uno de los cuales te sentarás como Sumo Monarca. Kovu, tú y tu compañera ayudaréis a estos cuatro buenos niños a ser cuatro grandes reyes.

—Pero —replico, con un nudo en la garganta— yo no sé mucho acerca de reinos, de gobierno y demás.

—Kiara, en cambio, sí. Ella es princesa en su vuestro mundo de origen, y ha recibido la educación adecuada para ello. No obstante, os daré la opción de volver a vuestro hogar si es que lo deseáis.

Me pongo a pensar en la oferta cuando algo rompe nuestros pensamientos: un sonido profundo y enérgico:

—¡Susan! —grita Peter, rompiendo a correr

Interpretando el sonido como una señal de peligro, también me dirijo a salvar a mi compañera y a nuestro hijo, pero la poderosa pata de Aslan me detiene:

—Tranquilo, están a salvo —me confió con voz serena— ¡No! ¡Dejad que el príncipe de muestras de sus aptitudes!— añadió a otros animales que iban ya a la carga.

Salimos corriendo hacia el pabellón y vimos a toda la gente salir en todas las direcciones posibles. Susan, se encaramó de un salto al árbol, seguido de uno de los terribles lobos de la Bruja Blanca, el cual lanzaba mordiscos y gruñidos hacia la niña.

El chico, viendo a su hermana a punto de desmayarse, arremetió con la cosa alargada hacia el lobo, el cual esquivo el golpe. Momentos después, el enorme animal se abalanzó sobre Peter, quien le clavó la espada. Tras un pequeño momento de confusión, el muchacho estaba vivo y el lobo muerto.

Su hermana descendió del árbol y se abrazaron de alegría y alivio.

—¡Rápido! —exclamó Aslan— hay otro lobo en los matorrales. Tras él todos. Irá a informa a su señora, será nuestra oportunidad de rescatar al Hijo de Adán.

Aproximadamente seis criaturas veloces, incluyendo a Oreius, salieron en pos al lobo.

Acto seguido, el león se dirige de nuevo al niño:

—Limpia tu espada, Peter.

Él obedece y se la entrega. Aslan la pasa por sus hombros:

—Levanta, Sir Peter, Pesadilla de los Lobos. Caballero de Narnia.

El muchacho se alza en toda su estatura y sus hermanas le abrazan, felicitándole por sus acciones.

Más tarde, ya recostados en el pabellón, Kiara y yo hablamos de nuestras primeras impresiones de los humanos y de la oferta de Aslan:

—Las niñas son encantadoras —dice mi compañera— la pequeña Lucy parecía muy triste por lo de su hermano. Cuando la he consolado, me ha parecido alegre y entusiasta.

—Peter tiene maneras para ser un buen rey: preocupado por sus seres queridos y muy valiente.

—Pero son tan jóvenes para tan gran responsabilidad— repone ella, con su natural preocupación de madre.

—Si Aslan cree que están capacitados, no deberíamos dudar de palabra. Además, deberíamos aceptar su generosa oferta, al menos durante un tiempo.

—Sí, porque nadie aceptará nuestra relación en nuestro mundo, y mucho menos a nuestro hijo. No quiero que crezca en un mundo lleno de riesgos.

—Sobre todo temo que mi madre lo mate, o te haga daño a ti. No, nuestro hijo se merece vivir en un mundo en paz, y nosotros también.

—Primero habrá que ganar a la Bruja. —observa con toda la razón mi amada— Pero sí, yo también quiero vivir mi vida contigo y con nuestro cachorro en paz.

Finalmente, el cansancio y todas las emociones del día nos vence. Me sumo en el sueño con una feliz sonrisa en los labios, pensando que un mundo mejor es posible.

* * *

><p>Algunos de los diálogos de Aslan y los Pevensie los he extraído de la traducción de <em>El león, la bruja y el armario<em> de la edición de 2005 de la Editorial Destino. Gracias una vez más a UznaraPaz por seguir la historia y por sus alentadores reviews, espero que la disfrutes, guapa. Reviews please.


	9. Capítulo 9: El amor de Aslan

Kiara, Kovu y Oreius pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures. Aslan, Jadis, los Pevensie y el resto de personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: El amor de Aslan<strong>

Por la noche, vuelve el grupo que envié hace unas horas a perseguir al lobo de Jadis. Oreius trae al Hijo de Adán en su lomo, el cual está profundamente dormido:

—Señor —dice el centauro zaíno— aquí está el pequeño humano.

—Rápido, dámelo.

—¿Estás seguro, Aslan? —titubea— es más de lo que merece.

—Querido Oreius —replico con calma— puedo leer en tu corazón que no has estado de acuerdo en las decisiones que he tomado con respecto a Edmund. Pero comprende que es solamente un niño y necesita reparar sus faltas. Ahí es donde voy a ayudarle, porque son los enfermos los que necesitan médico, y no los sanos.

El centauro, todavía reticente, deposita al pequeño en mi lomo. Me encamino a mi tienda carmesí y, una vez dentro, me siento en mi silla y acojo al niño en mi seno. La expresión de su cara le cambia de dolorosa a calmada, lo cual me hace sonreír porque subconscientemente ya está arrepintiéndose de sus pecados.

Sumido en el mundo de los sueños, sin la más leve pisada de una pesadilla, el Hijo de Adán duerme toda la noche. Mientras, yo examino su corazón y me sumerjo en el miedo, la ira, la envidia, la pena y el dolor pasados, lo cual me abruma. Pero aún me apena más que ha sido engañado por la Bruja Blanca, y no tardará en reclamarlo como legítima presa para la Mesa de Piedra. No deseo en absoluto un destino tan horrible para un niño como él, pero tampoco puedo oponerme al poder de mi Padre.

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Edmund se despierta un tanto sobresaltado por el cambio brusco de escenario. Salta de mi regazo al suelo, abrazándome las patas traseras y llenándomelas de lágrimas mientras me pide entrecortadamente perdón:

—Señor… perdóname. Yo, pensaba que la Bruja era buena. La primera vez me vio en el bosque y me ofreció comida. Pero… luego, lue…go fue muy mala conmigo y con otras personas, trató de atrapar a mis hermanos… yo no que…quería todo esto…

—Ya, ya, Edmund —le consuelo con ternura, posando una zarpa sobre su espalda— sé por lo que has pasado. Conozco tu corazón y sé que la bruja te ha tentado para que hicieras todo eso, porque estabas lleno de envidia y celos. Pero también he visto muchas cosas buenas en ti: valor, justicia, bondad, y sobre todo, amor, mucho mucho amor.

Levanto al Hijo de Adán y lo deposito de nuevo en mi regazo. Él, temblando como una hoja, se abraza a mí fuertemente y derrama lágrimas sobre mi melena, lo cual no me importa porque mi hijo pródigo, mi maravilloso tesoro ha vuelto, y lo demuestro correspondiendo a su abrazo y acariciando su cabeza con mi nariz:

—¿Vas a castigarme?— pregunta el niño un tanto asustado

—¿De qué serviría? No, hijo mío, ya has recibido suficiente sufrimiento. Yo no castigo a nadie, porque eres mi hijo y mi más preciado don, junto a tus hermanos y el resto de animales parlantes que creen en mí.

—¿Entonces, no me odias por todo lo que he hecho? ¿Somos amigos?

—No temas, mi niño. Has vuelto a casa y yo te recibo con los brazos abiertos como a mi hijo amado, perdido en las tinieblas pero que ha regresado a la luz, donde yo te guiaré y te mimaré. Edmund, mi Padre y yo te queremos de todo corazón y para siempre, nunca lo olvides.

El chico, ya más convencido, sonríe y asiente. Le invito a dar un paseo por los alrededores para que estirara las piernas y volviera a sentirse libre. Rato después, sus hermanos y la pareja de leones salieron del pabellón y tuvimos que interrumpir nuestra pequeña charla:

—Aquí está vuestro hermano —dije dirigiéndome a los otros Hijos de Adán— y no tenéis por qué hablar con él sobre algo ya pasado.

Los hermanos se perdonaron mutuamente. Luego, la pequeña Lucy, Susan y Kiara lo cubrieron de besos y caricias mientras que Peter lo abrazó con mucha fuerza diciendo para sí, lleno de alivio, "Gracias al cielo, Edmund, estás aquí".

Me alegra que otra alma torturada por la crueldad de la bruja haya encontrado la paz. Para mí, mi felicidad reside en la de todos mis hijos, pero sé que no va a ser duradera, pues Jadis tratará de ejercer una vez más su derecho como verdugo del Emperador, mi Padre…

Poco después, uno de los leopardos se acercó a mí comunicándome que un mensajero de la bruja solicitaba audiencia conmigo. Era un Hijo de la Tierra, que proclama a su señora como reina de Narnia entre los murmullos enfurecidos de la multitud, y me pide un salvoconducto para ella:

—Di a tu señora, Hijo de la Tierra, que le concedo el salvoconducto, con la condición de que dejará la varita en ese roble de ahí —le digo calmadamente.

Para asegurarme de que la Bruja cumple con las condiciones, les pido a los leopardos que acompañaran al esbirro. Poco después, Jadis aparece ante mí, siendo recibida por abucheos y alguna mirada de terror por parte de los niños y de la leona, que instintivamente protege con sus patas al fruto de sus entrañas:

—Tienes un traidor entre vosotros, Aslan —dice en tono triunfante

—Bien —respondo en tono calmado— su falta no te perjudicó a ti

—¿Has olvidado la Magia Insondable?

Lanzo un leve pero potente rugido de advertencia hacia ella. ¿Cómo se atreve ni siquiera a insinuar que no conozco la Magia Insondable, el poder de mi Padre? Yo ya estaba aquí en los albores del tiempo, y antes incluso

—A mí no me hables de la Magia Insondable, Bruja —le digo en tono severo— Estaba allí en el momento en que se pronunció.

—Sabrás entonces —continúa sin inmutarse— que todo traidor me pertenece. Esa criatura humana —señala a Edmund— me pertenece. Su sangre ha pasado a mi poder.

—Ven y atrápala entonces —interviene el toro con cabeza de hombre.

Peter desenvainó la espada y Kovu sacó las garras y mostró los colmillos, ambos dispuestos a luchar.

—Estúpidos —bramó la Bruja Blanca— creéis que vuestro señor puede quitarme por la fuerza lo que por derecho me pertenece. Sabe perfectamente que a no ser que reciba sangre, toda Narnia perecerá bajo el fuego y el agua.

—Es cierto —respondo con profundo pesar— no lo niego

—¡No, Aslan! —susurró Lucy en mi oído— ¿No puedes hacer nada para detener la Magia Insondable?

—¿Ir contra la magia del Emperador? —inquiero, mirando a la niña de manera desaprobadora, de forma que nadie volvió a sugerirme tal cosa.

Aunque sí hay una solución que salvaría al mismo tiempo a Edmund y a Narnia. Y eso requiere una entrevista a solas con la Bruja:

—Tenemos que hablar a solas —le indico mientras me encamino a la tienda

Ella entra conmigo y empezamos a hablar:

—Jadis —comienzo amablemente— solamente es un niño, y aunque haya errado a lo largo de su corta vida también es un ser inocente. Aunque sea un traidor, apelo a la bondad de tus primeros antepasados de Charn, que también reside en ti, que lo reconsideres.

—Ni hablar —replica bruscamente la malvada— La criatura humana ha traicionado a los suyo, y por lo tanto su vida me pertenece. No te atrevas a hablarme otra vez de los primeros reyes de Charn, pues eran gente blanda y débil, demasiado temerosa de cumplir sus deseos. Sin embargo yo me volví inmortal y conseguí un ejército de fieles para conquistar y gobernar Narnia a mi voluntad.

Su desprecio y su vanagloria me molestaban sumamente, pero iba a utilizar un último recurso con que ella no contaba:

—¿Y si me ofreciera a mí mismo a cambio de Edmund?

Jadis, reticente al principio, se lo piensa mejor, e incluso se permite el lujo de sonreír de manera triunfal al advertir lo que este trato implica:

—Trato hecho. Pero dime, ¿por qué te interesas tanto en un mocoso traidor? —me pregunta en un tono burlón.

—Porque es mi hijo, y le quiero con todo mi corazón sin conocer límites ni medida. Lo amaré eternamente y, si sigue siendo bondadoso, mi padre lo acogerá en su casa, donde será amado eternamente —le respondo sin inmutarme ante su falta de sensibilidad— sé que tú no lo comprendes, porque aunque en tu corazón lata la bondad de tus antepasados, te has dejado cegar por la vanidad, el orgullo, el odio y la soberbia.

E iniciamos una larga negociación, insistiendo sobre todo en que no podrá tocar la vida de Edmund si yo le entrego la mía. Finalmente salimos de la tienda, no se me escapa que mira al niño fijamente, el cual, lleno de pánico, me mira a los ojos. Yo le miro directamente a los suyos para tranquilizarlo y anuncio a todos la noticia:

—Ha renunciado a la sangre del Hijo de Adán

Todos mis fieles, que habían contenido la respiración, estallaron en una frenética alegría abrazándose los unos a los otros y dando palmadas a la espalda del niño.

—Pero, ¿cómo sé que se mantendrá esta promesa? —me pregunta la bruja, sin poder contener su júbilo.

Por toda respuesta, rujo ensordecedoramente, haciendo que ella se volviera, si cabe, aún más blanca y pusiera pies en polvorosa.

Ordeno levantar el campamento e instalarnos en los Vados de Beruna. Una vez instalados todos, me voy a una zona discreta lejos del resto y dirijo mis ojos llenos de lágrimas a los cielos:

—Padre, hoy me reuniré contigo. Tengo profunda fe en ti, pero aún así tengo miedo, miedo de morir, miedo por Narnia, miedo por el pequeño Hijo de Adán. Por favor, te pido que hagas esta carga lo menos pesada posible. Que se haga tu voluntad y no la mía.

Y lloro amargas lágrimas hasta la caída de la noche. Ya más tranquilo, enfilo el camino hacia la Mesa de Piedra, hacia mi propia muerte. Pero nada de eso importa, mientras todos mis hijos, a quienes aprecio más que a mi vida, estén a salvo.

* * *

><p>Aslan demuestra que el amor está por encima de todo y que su perdón y misericordia no conocen límites, aunque el pecador sea un traidor. Gracias Uznara por tu fiel seguimiento a esta historia. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Reviews please.<p> 


	10. Capítulo 10: Separación y muerte

Aslan, Lucy, Susan y la Bruja Blanca pertenecen a C. S. Lewis. Kiara y Kovu pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures. Solamente los uso con fines lúdicos.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Separación y muerte<strong>

Durante el montaje del campamento, la tristeza de Aslan se apodera de todos los corazones como si un salvaje fuego devorara la sabana. Incluso mi hijo, aunque está protegido dentro de mi vientre, puede sentir el abatimiento de todos.

Al caer la noche, una vez acostados todos, el extraño comportamiento de Aslan sigue reconcomiéndome el alma: o bien va a sucederle algo terrible o bien va a hacer algo terrible. Mi horrible presentimiento no me deja dormir a pesar de haber contado antílopes y de dar vueltas y más vueltas.

Como, definitivamente, no voy a conciliar el sueño, observo el tranquilo dormir: me encanta contemplar esa franca sonrisa en su fino hocico, su suave y espesa melena y el sereno subir y bajar de su pecho. Debe estar soñando con algo hermoso, puesto que no se mueve para nada. De repente, un par de voces interrumpe mi tierno momento:

— … No creerás que va a escabullirse y abandonarnos esta noche, ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde está? ¿Estará en el pabellón?

—No lo creo.

—Vayamos a echar un vistazo. Quizás le veamos.

—De acuerdo. Mejor buscarlo en lugar de quedarnos aquí despiertas.

Al levantarse del suelo, vislumbro dos pequeñas siluetas humanas: Susan y Lucy, y seguro que están hablando de Aslan. Si van solas a buscarle, con esa Bruja suelta, cualquiera sabe lo que les podría pasar, de modo que tomo una decisión muy difícil para mí, pero también necesaria:

—Kovu, mi amor —le susurro tiernamente al oído— las niñas podrían ponerse en un grave peligro, y requieren la compañía de alguien. Sé que tú preferirías que reposara aquí debido a mi estado, mas ellas necesitan el amparo de un adulto.

Intuyo que podríamos tardar más de lo esperado en vernos, de modo que apoyo mi cabeza sobre la suya y una de mis patas sobre su pecho y, paulatinamente, empiezo a abrir de nuevo el profundo vínculo que nos unió ayer. Finalmente consigo fusionar de nuevo nuestros corazones, prestándole parte de mis poderes y tomando yo parte de los suyos, de forma que siempre pudiéramos estar juntos y ayudarnos mutuamente en caso de apuro:

—Hasta pronto, mi vida —me despido cariñosamente, besando su mejilla.

Acto seguido trato de salir lo más sigilosamente posible del pabellón, sorteando a las criaturas durmientes. Una vez en la entrada, trato de captar las esencias de ambas humanas. Una vez conseguido, sigo su rastro a través del bosque hasta que doy con ellas a mitad de camino. Mientras, ellas habían seguido al regio león a través del bosque, pero parece muy distinto del majestuoso y bondadoso león que conocimos ayer: tiene la cabeza y la cola gachas, y anda muy muy despacio, como si estuviera cansado. Es la estampa de la honda tristeza, provocando que el alma se me partiera en dos.

Las tres seguimos a Aslan a través del bosque y por una sombría explanada. Cuando se terminaron las sombras, nos acercamos a él ya que se ha percatado de nuestra presencia:

—¿No deberíais estar dormidas? —pregunta con voz apagada.

—No podíamos dormir —dice Lucy.

—¿Podemos acompañarte, adonde sea que vayas? —pregunta Susan.

—Me gustaría tener compañía esta noche —responde el león— Podéis venir si me prometéis que os detendréis donde yo os diga.

Las niñas se ponen a sus lados y yo detrás de él. Anda tan despacio y su cabeza va tan gacha que da mucha pena. De repente, tropieza y cae al suelo con un gruñido sordo:

—¡Padre! —digo sin pensar, pues la nobleza de Aslan me recuerda a él— ¿te encuentras bien?

Me coloco al lado de su cabeza y acaricio mi cabeza contra su espesa melena.

—¿Estás enfermo, Aslan? —pregunta Susan, preocupada.

—No, estoy triste y me siento sólo. Por favor, niñas, sujetaos a mi melena para que pueda sentir que estáis ahí, y Kiara, permíteme que mi espíritu pueda acariciar el alma de tu hijo y continuemos.

Percibo de nuevo cómo la presencia dorada de Aslan envuelve de nuevo a mi bebé, mientras que las niñas agarran unos mechones de su melena, y seguimos… hacia la Mesa de Piedra:

—Queridas mías, aquí debéis deteneros. Pase lo que pase, no dejéis que os vean. Adiós.

Susan, Lucy y yo sentimos tanta pena por él, que rompemos a llorar a pesar de no saber apenas el motivo. Y besamos su melena, sus patas, su hocico y sus grandes y tristes ojos. Acto seguido, el león se separó de nosotras, dirigiéndose a lo alto de la colina.

Nosotras, agazapadas entre los matorrales, vemos a una deforme y grotesca masa compuesta por todos los seguidores de la Bruja Blanca, algunos de los cuales gritan de terror ante la mera presencia de Aslan. Incluso la Bruja parece estar asustada, pero se recompone enseguida y lanza al aire una carcajada de triunfo:

—¡Idiota! —exclama, lívida de ira— el muy idiota ha venido. ¡Atadlo bien!

Las tres ansiamos su potente rugido y que saltara sobre todos ellos. En cambio, permanece impasible como una roca. Dos arpías se acercan vacilantes a él al principio. Al ver que no opone resistencia, se apresuran a atarlos junto a enanos y monos, lanzando aclamaciones como si hubieran hecho algo muy valeroso:

—¡Aguardad! —ordena la Bruja— hay que afeitarlo primero.

Un coro de maliciosas risas surgió de entre sus esbirros cuando un ogro se acerca a Aslan con un extraño objeto chasqueante que paulatinamente le va cortando su hermosa y dorada melena. Yo casi rujo de indignación ¿cómo pueden arrebatarle el orgullo y las señas de identidad de nuestra especie? Y más a aquel león, tan bueno, noble e infinitamente misericordioso. Lo que más me enfurece es que lo comparen con un minúsculo gato. Pero tras la primera impresión, su rostro es mucho más noble y precioso que nunca:

—Ponedle el bozal —brama la Bruja.

Un grupo de aquellas repugnantes criaturas le ponen aquella degradante cosa, sin que Aslan oponga resistencia, lo cual incita a la chusma a asestarle patadas, golpes, escupirle y burlarse de él.

—¡Cobardes, cobardes! —solloza Lucy.

—Todavía te temen, incluso ahora —añade Susan, con la voz rota y lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

Por mi parte, la indignación y la furia nublan mis sentidos de tal manera que no puedo articular palabra. Es increíble todo este atropello ¿Para qué quería la Bruja Blanca humillar así a Aslan?

Una vez aquella gentuza tiene suficiente, atan con tal crueldad al león sobre la Mesa de Piedra, que en realidad parece más una masa de cuerdas. La Bruja, con un extraño y puntiagudo objeto de piedra que me da muy mala espina, se acerca a su cabeza y le dice estas palabras con evidente desdén:

—¿Y ahora quién ha ganado? Idiota ¿creíste que con todo esto salvarías a la criatura humana? Y todo por amor. Me has entregado tu vida y no has salvado a nadie. Cuando te mate a ti y la Magia Insondable quede aplacada ¿qué me impedirá matarlo también a él? Sabiendo esto, desespera ¡Y MUERE!

Las niñas se tapan los ojos, pero yo veo fijamente cómo ella le clava la cosa de piedra en el corazón de Aslan.

Acto seguido, la Bruja proclama a pleno pulmón la muerte de Aslan entre los escandalosos vivas de sus seguidores:

Y ahora, seguidme todos —ordena— y demos fin de una vez a esta guerra. No necesitaremos mucho para aplastar a las sabandijas humanas y a los traidores ahora que el gran gato está muerto.

Susan, Lucy y yo nos agazapamos más entre los arbustos, ya que esa asquerosa chusma pasa junto a nosotras. En otros momentos, hubiéramos tenido miedo, pero la tristeza, la vergüenza y el horror de la muerte de Aslan ocupaban de tal modo nuestras mentes, que apenas reparamos en ello.

Para mí de hecho me ha conmocionado tanto como si la Bruja hubiera sacrificado a mi propio padre.

—¡Dios mío, Kiara, estás sangrando! —exclama horrorizada Lucy

Y es cierto: una pequeña cantidad de líquido viscoso estaba saliendo de mi bajo vientre: ¡estaba abortando!

¡NOOOOOOOOO! —grito desesperadamente, presa del pánico— no me dejes ahora, mi niño, quiero verte nacer para saber que aún hay esperanzas de futuro.

Y a pesar de todo el dolor físico y emocional, concentro de nuevo todos mis poderes en torno a mi hijo, pero esta vez percibo que mi vínculo con mi compañero es aún más fuerte que cuando derrotamos a la Bruja Blanca. De la nada, aparece una esfera de niebla gris que dibuja el rostro y la melena inconfundibles de Kovu:

—Kiara mi amor —escucho su inconfundible voz— ve junto al cuerpo de Aslan

—¿Estás seguro, Kovu? —le pregunto, con lágrimas en los ojos— no quiero perderlo"

—Estoy seguro que sí —me responde con ternura— Ve con las niñas. Yo te ayudaré a proteger a nuestro hijo.

—¡Rápido, Kiara! —exclama Susan, cogiéndome del torso— tenemos que llegar antes de que pierdas a tu hijo. Ayúdame, Lucy.

Las dos hermanas, que parecían haber adquirido fuerza sobrehumana, me llevaron en volandas hasta la mesa. Toco con una de mis zarpas delanteras el frío cuerpo del león yaciente, el cual aún tiene un débil pero constante flujo de magia que recorre todo mi cuerpo, deteniendo el aborto del bebé.

"Gracias, Aslan" —pienso, llena de gratitud.

Y apoyo mi rostro en una de sus mejillas, llorando al mismo tiempo de pena y de alivio.

* * *

><p>Lamento muchísimo la demora a la hora de publicar, pero he tenido una temporada un poco complicado. Gracias sobre todo a Shimmy-Tsu por su gran fidelidad a este fic, su paciencia y por todos sus reviews. Va para ti, guapa ;).<p> 


	11. Capítulo 11: El Emperador de Allende

El Emperador de Allende los Mares y Aslan pertenecen a los descendientes de C. S. Lewis. Simba, Mufasa, Kiara y Kovu a Walt Disney Pictures Inc.

Orden de los puntos de vista:

1 PdV de Aslan

2 PdV de Mufasa

3 PdV del Emperador

4 PdV de Aslan

5 PdV de Simba

6 PdV de Aslan

* * *

><p><strong>11. El Emperador de Allende los Mares<strong>

_PdV de Aslan_

Inmediatamente después de que la Bruja Blanca me clavara el Cuchillo de Piedra en mi corazón, mi cuerpo deja de funcionar y mi espíritu parte hacia mi país al otro lado del mar. De camino, veo a las dos Hijas de Eva y a la joven leona entre los arbustos y a mi pequeño campamento, liderado por Peter.

Pero todo ello queda atrás al deslumbrarme un potente rayo de luz blanca. Una vez se ha adaptado mi vista, unos insondables ojos azules miran tiernamente los míos dorados:

—Padre —musito, derramando lágrimas de gozo

—Bien hecho, Hijo mío —replica mi Padre, lleno de orgullo hacia mí— salvaste al pequeño Hijo de Adán. Ahora podrá redimir sus pecados.

—Tuve mucho miedo, Padre, a pesar de conocer la Magia Insondable.

—Lo sé. La muerte es una extraña dama, y los seres vivos una relación aún más extraña: la conocen y no la conocen, la veneran… y la temen.

Mi Padre me toma entre sus brazos y me abraza delicadamente como si fuera una frágil flor. Por unos dichosos cinco minutos nos olvidamos del resto del mundo. Charlamos, nos reímos de viejas bromas, e incluso me canta mi nana favorita. Cuando su voz, profunda como los cimientos de la tierra, estaba entonando la más tierna y gloriosa nota, una alma desesperada interrumpe la magia de la música:

—¡Ayuda, por favor Majestades, ayuda!

—¿Qué ocurre, Mufasa? —pregunto, posando una mano en su hombro, tratando de apaciguarlo.

—Kiara, mi nieta, está abortando —responde el difunto león, al borde de las lágrimas— he intentado ayudarla, pero mi poder no es suficiente. Os lo suplico, dejad que vivan la madre y el cachorro, a ella y a su compañero les ha costado mucho sacrificio y han pasado por mucho para poder vivir su amor en paz.

—Shhh —digo, tomando a Mufasa entre mis brazos, tratando de reconfortarlo— mi Padre y yo te ayudaremos.

—Hijo, tú ve a buscar el alma de Simba a través del enlace mágico que estableció Faunaya con el mundo de los humanos —ordena mi Padre— yo prepararé el resto.

_PdV de Mufasa_

Aslan localiza el enlace del hada y penetramos en la Roca del Rey:

—Mi niño —susurro acariciando suavemente la frente de mi hijo.

—Hijo, debes vincular tu corazón al de Simba —me dice el Hijo del Emperador— es un proceso muy delicado, pero tan poderoso como para salvar a tu nieta.

Trato de seguir sus instrucciones, mas preso de la desesperación por el impacto que podría causar en mi retoño la muerte de Kiara, uno nuestros corazones demasiado deprisa provocando en Simba y profundo y agonizante dolor que a punto está de matarlo.

—¡SIMBA! —grito con una angustia tal que hace temblar los cimientos de la Roca.

Aslan posa una pata sobre la espalda mi hijito, mitigando su sufrimiento hasta hacerlo desaparecer por completo:

—Ya está, mi amor, no sufras más. De ahora en adelante todo saldrá bien.

Y abandonamos la Roca del Rey, dejando abierto el enlace de Faunaya

_PdV Emperador Allende los Mares_

Mientras tanto mi Hijo recoge el ánima del rey león, Yo intensifico aún más el vínculo entre Kiara y Kovu y preparo el cuerpo yacente en la Mesa de Piedra para la intensa magia que ha de soportar, no sin antes mirarlo con cierta tristeza:

—Oh, mi vida. Sé que vas a vivir de nuevo después de esta noche. Pero has padecido demasiado por los pecados del mundo. Te he hecho pasar por un cáliz demasiado amargo. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante tu felicidad será mayor al ver de nuevo a los narnianos.

Beso con ternura la frente de Aslan, mientras una intangible lágrima de insondable tristeza se escurre en mi mejilla. Cuando regreso a mi país, ya están allí todos:

—Ya está todo preparado, Padre —afirma mi Hijo

—Muy bien, entonces ya puedes traer el alma de tu hijo, Mufasa.

El ánima de león me obedece y se concentra en el vínculo de su corazón. En pocos segundos, Simba hace acto de presencia:

—Vaya, parece que voy a soñar otra vez con mi padre —piensa el rey león, con alegría.

—No, mi amor —replica el aludido— has venido aquí para cumplir una misión muy importante.

_PdV de Aslan_

—¿Qué misión? —pregunta Simba, temeroso de cuál podría ser la respuesta

Mufasa no tiene corazón para responderle, así que yo le tomó la palabra:

—Tu hija Kiara y su compañero, Kovu, están en Narnia

—¿Kovu? —pregunta Simba, con una sombra de escepticismo en su voz— le dije a Kiara específicamente…

—No lo juzgues —interrumpo con amabilidad— ha cambiado y ama a tu hija. Como fruto de ese amor han concebido una criatura, y Kiara va a abortarla si lo solucionamos pronto.

Simba palidece mortalmente ¿Qué su hija va a abortar? ¿Qué podría morir si nadie detiene el prematuro nacimiento del cachorro?

Sin encomendarse a nadie, va al encuentro de su más preciado tesoro para tratar de salvarle la vida, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al saber que no puede alcanzarla:

—No, oh no ¡KIARA! ¡KIARA! —grita el rey león, preso de la desesperación.

Testarudamente, trató de ir en su busca, pero sin éxito. La barrera poderosa e insalvable de mi Padre impedía lo que más anhelaba.

—¡HIJA MÍA! —ruge aún más fuerte, con tanta pena que era capaz de romper el corazón más insensible.

Mufasa, sin poder soportar más la angustia de su hijo, lo abraza y pasa una zarpa por su melena tratando de reconfortarlo:

—Cariño, escucha…

—Es la segunda vez en un día que estoy a punto de perderla

—Simba…

—Si ella muere, llévame junto a los Grandes Reyes del Pasado. No podría vivir con esta carga.

—¡ESCÚCHANOS! —ruge el difunto rey, temblando ante el panorama que esbozaba el desesperado león— no estás solo, El Emperador, Aslan y, por supuesto, yo te ayudaremos a detener el aborto.

—Hijo —le digo a Simba— ahora lo que debes hacer es tratar de recordar un momento feliz que compartieras con tu hija. Tiene que ser muy poderoso para dejar que te llene de serenidad.

Él sigue mis instrucciones. Una vez conseguido el estado requerido, mi todopoderoso Padre deja emerger de sí una minúscula parte de su poder del amor para colmar de magia mi cuerpo yacente en la Mesa de Piedra. Tomo ambas ánimas de león entre mis patas y partimos hacia Narnia.

_PdV de Simba_

Aslan, mi padre y yo recorremos una corriente de poderosísima energía. Una vez en Narnia, me gustaría poder recorrer sus verdes pastos y nadar por su cristalino río de nuevo, pero mi niña, mi más preciado don, está en peligro y necesita otra vez a su papá para que le salve.

—Simba —me saca el Hijo del Emperador de mi ensimismamiento— yo serviré de enlace entre mi Padre y mi cuerpo, mientras que tu padre será el puente entre mi poder y tu ánima, para que no te hundas de dolor cuando ayudes a tu hija.

Asiento conforme y mi padre me toma entre sus brazos. Juntos, nos acercamos a Kiara. Su rostro, contraído por la angustia, el dolor y el sufrimiento, es la imagen más espantosa que he visto ni veré en mi vida. Me estoy acercando suavemente a ella, cuando siento el contacto de otra aura que me resulta familiar:

—¿Kovu? —se me escapa por la sorpresa

—¡Simba! —exclama el joven león lleno de ¿¡jovialidad!?— gracias a Aslan que has venido. Mi vínculo con Kiara no es suficiente para salvarla a ella y a nuestro hijo, necesitamos tu fuerte amor por ella.

—Muy bien —replico, contento de que alguien cuide de mi pequeña— tú ayuda a vuestro hijo, mientras yo iré al corazón de Kiara.

Así lo hacemos, en un principio nuestras almas trabajan por separado, pero paulatinamente se van acoplando la una en la otra hasta que una gigantesca ola de energía nos golpea y nos envía por los aires.

"¿Papá?" —pregunta en mi cabeza una vocecita débil, la que yo más quería escuchar en aquel momento.

Una tercera aura aparece ante mí, sonriendo y con ojos brillantes de alegría. La abrazo sin contemplaciones, acariciando su cabecita con la mía:

—Mi niña, mi niña —susurro tiernamente en su oído, derramando lágrimas de felicidad

—Papá. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte —dice mi pequeña, llevando una de mis zarpas a su vientre— estoy embarazada

La felicidad y la pasión que denotan esas dos palabras compensan cualquier sufrimiento que haya tenido con ella a lo largo de su vida.

—Quiero que veas a tu nieto, mi salvador.

Siento un flujo de energía a la vez similar y distinto al del Emperador. Comprendo que debe ser otro tipo de amor, un amor madre-hijo. A mi vez, uno su energía a la mía, y así creamos una burbuja que encierra a los tres:

"Mi pequeño, estás bien, gracias a Aslan" —piensa Kiara, sonriendo a su bebé

Yo, sin embargo, me he quedado sin palabras. Es una criatura a la vez tierna indefensa y pura. Está creciendo gracias al poderoso amor que hay entre sus padres: la ternura de Kiara y la nobleza de Kovu unidas en un hermoso cachorro.

"Es precioso, mi amor" —afirmo, proyectando mis pensamientos en la mente de ella— "con unos padres como vosotros, crecerá fuerte y feliz." —añado, lleno de orgullo.

Tristemente, pienso que también ha de crecer en Narnia, ya que su abuela paterna —tiemblo de rabia solo con pensar que semejante monstruo como Zira pueda estar emparentado con la pura criatura que mi hija lleva en su seno— no aceptará la relación entre la joven pareja, y menos con un hijo.

Kiara y yo deshacemos todos los vínculos y volvemos a la Mesa de Piedra. Antes de volver de nuevo a mi reino, le hago prometer que tratarían de ser los tres felices:

—Te lo prometo, papá —me susurra, acariciando su cabeza contra mi melena.

Yo le devuelvo la caricia y me despido de ella con cierta pena, pero sobre todo gozo porque mi hija puede vivir con quien más ama. Mi padre me toca un hombro con su zarpa

—Es hora de volver, hijo

Miro por última vez a mi pequeña y a mi yerno y torno a las patas de Aslan, que nos vuelve a llevar en la misma corriente de energía.

_PdV de Aslan_

De vuelta a mi País, nos espera el Emperador:

—Muy bien hecho, queridos míos —nos felicita jovialmente, nada más llegar— ahora ya podéis descansar tranquilos.

—Una última petición, Majestad… —ruega Mufasa, pero mi Padre le interrumpe:

—Por descontado, para Simba será solamente un sueño. Solamente recordará a su hija embarazada —el ánima del difunto león suspira de alivio— podéis ir en paz.

Mufasa y Simba se marchan de nuestro País. Mi Padre y yo nos quedamos solos, asimilando todo lo que ha pasado esta noche:

—Parece un poco absurdo —río ante lo que estoy pensando— pero siento como si pudiera dormirme un par de horas.

Mi Padre ríe también y me acomoda de nuevo entre sus patas, como al principio de la noche:

—Podemos continuar la nana donde la dejamos

Y vuelve a entonar la gloriosa y tierna melodía hasta que mi cuerpo se relaja y se deja llevar por los arrullos.

* * *

><p>Sé que este capítulo es un poco largo, muy sentimental y nada dinámico. Pero me hacía mucha ilusión que intervinieran Mufasa y Simba, ya que su relación padrehijo es mi favorita.

Hasta ahora no lo he hecho porque intervenía el punto de vista de uno o dos personajes. Aquí he puesto el punto de vista de cada uno para que sea un poco más fácil.

Para mí el Emperador de Allende los Mares es un león dorado con ojos azules, con más poder y un amor muchísimo más profundo que el de Aslan.

Sé que en los libros Aslan no duerme en ningún momento, y no debería dormir en su propio país. Pero, como habéis podido observar, el capítulo se ha centrado en el amor entre padres e hijos y una nana cantada por una voz profunda como la del Emperador debe de ser algo muy tierno.

Por último, muchísimas gracias a UznaraPaz (o Shimmy Tsu, porque vaya un lío de doble personalidad) por su fiel seguimiento a este fic y por su inmeeeeeeeeeeensaaaaaa paciencia. Va por ti, guapa.

Reviews please


	12. Capítulo 12: La gloria de Aslan

Aslan, Lucy y Susan pertenecen a los herederos de C. S. Lewis. Kiara pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>12 La gloria de Aslan<strong>

A la madrugada siguiente, Susan, Lucy y yo despertamos pensando que todo lo vivido en la noche anterior había sido fruto de una pesadilla, pero la realidad nos golpea cual dura maza, pues el yaciente cuerpo de Aslan todavía permanece sobre la triste y gris Mesa de Piedra.

Mientras la luna inicia su descenso y las nubes se transforman en suspiros de gas, las dos muchachas y yo nos desperezamos y nos acercamos a quien una vez fue el glorioso León de insondables ojos y soberbia melena:

—Aslan —musito quedamente, llena de dolor— nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por salvar a mi hijo. Te quiero. Te quiero de todo corazón.

Una vez más, las tres derramamos toda nuestra tristeza entre ríos de lágrimas, hasta que purgamos casi del todo el dolor de nuestros corazones. Poco después, empezamos a sentir una especie de calma, con algunos tiznes de indiferencia, pensando que nada podría suceder después. Repentinamente, percibimos pequeños pasitos y un sonido como de roer, resultando ser unos ratoncitos que están junto al cuerpo de Aslan:

—¡Puaj! —exclama Susan, repugnada— Ratones de campo. Fuera pequeñas bestias

Lanzo un sordo gruñido para tratar de espantarlos, pero Lucy me detiene:

—¡Detente, Kiara! Midad lo que hacen.

—Parecen que están royendo las cuerdas —observo, un tanto extrañada.

—Pobrecillos —se apena Susan— piensan que si lo desatan servirá de algo. Ayudémosles.

Una vez el cuerpo de Aslan se ve liberado de las cuerdas, las tres lo miramos con desolación pintada en sus rostros, pero sabiendo positivamente que nada podemos hacer por él.

Cuando el cielo empieza a colorearse con tonos rosas, Susan, Lucy y yo abandonamos la Mesa de Piedra para desentumecer nuestros cansados cuerpos. Apenas damos unos pasos, cuando un sonido, como el de un rayo partiendo una roca, reverbera en el aire:

—¡Oh, no! —exclama Lucy— le están haciendo algo peor. ¡Deprisa!

La pequeña tira de su hermana con desesperación, Mientras, yo trato de seguirlas pero extrañamente no puedo seguir su ritmo a pesar de ser una leona. Cuando llegamos a la Mesa, nos sorprendemos al ver la escena al alba, mas enseguida nos damos cuenta que el cuerpo del León no está:

—¿No ha sido suficiente lo que le han hecho, que ni siquiera le dejan descansar en paz? —medio rujo, enrabietada.

—¿Qué esto, más magia? —pregunta una sorprendidísima Susan

—Sí, es más magia —responde una profunda voz, como si proviniera del cielo.

En aquel momento, el lienzo del cielo se pinta de dorado. Y mientras el sol inicia su diario camino, el León en persona sube lenta pero solemnemente la colina, con el brillo del astro rodeándole en una gloriosa aura. Los rostros de las niñas y el mío mudan de la congoja a la más sentida de las alegrías:

—¡Aslan! —gritamos las tres a la vez, llenas de emoción.

Susan y Lucy van a abrazarle enseguida, pero yo tengo que ir más despacio debido a la extraña pesadez de mi cuerpo:

—¿No estás muerto Aslan?— inquiere Lucy

—Ya no, querida

—¿No serás …?— pregunta Susan, sin atreverse a decir fantasma

El León lanzó su aliento sobre ella, que se sintió envuelta en un espeso pero suave perfume:

—¿Pero entonces, qué significa todo esto? —indago, con curiosidad.

—Significa que la Bruja tenía conocimiento de la Magia Insondable, que se remonta hasta el amanecer de los tiempos. Pero si hubiera investigado hacia la quietud del mundo antes de que se cubriera de vida, habría descubierto una Magia aún Más Insondable que dictamina si víctima voluntaria, que no ha cometido traición, se sacrificara en lugar de un traidor, la Mesa se rompería y la muerte misma efectuaría un movimiento de retroceso. Y ahora…

—Dinos, ¿y ahora? —dice una entusiasmada Lucy, dando palmas

—Ahora —responde el león, azotándose con la cola sus cuartos traseros— ¡Niñas, atrapadme si podéis!

Aslan da un magnífico salto alejándose de nosotras. Lucy trata de alcanzarlo pero éste sale fuera de su alcance. Durante un rato, las dos chicas y el León se persiguen los unos a los otros y retozan en la hierba. Mientras tanto, Yo los contemplo con una tierna mirada, feliz de que nuestro salvador esté vivo.

—Y ahora, a trabajar —dice Aslan, concluyendo con los juegos— Voy a lanzar un rugido. Así que mejor tapaos los oídos.

Ruje tan profunda y potentemente, que ninguna de las tres, ni tan siquiera yo que soy hija de león, nos atrevemos a mirar la fiereza de su rostro.

—Aslan —reclamo la atención del Hijo del Emperador— hace un rato que me siento un poco más pesada. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Por toda respuesta, el dorado león posa suavemente una zarpa sobre mi vientre, y me lanza una mirada significativa a los ojos. Por su parte, siento en mi corazón un amor aún más profundo que antes por la vida que está creciendo dentro de mí:

—He decidido acelerar tu embarazo. Es una recompensa para ti y tu prometido por preocuparos tanto por el bienestar de vuestro cachorro. Ahora jovencitas —añade, dirigiéndose también a Susan y a Lucy— tenemos que hacer un largo viaje. Montad sobre mi lomo.

Aslan baja toda su gran altura, y primero me ayuda gentilmente a montar sobre su lomo, y después se suben Susan y Lucy. Una vez estamos todos listos, comienza el viaje más fabuloso de nuestras vidas.

El León, a una velocidad mayor que cualquier guepardo del reino de mi padre, con absoluta destreza y con gran suavidad a pesar de su peso, atraviesa los más variopintos paisajes de la primaveral Narnia: el Gran Río, estruendosas cascadas, enormes montañas, y kilométricas llanuras llenas de hayas, cerezos silvestres y florecillas blancas y azules.

En un momento dado, aparece un magnífico castillo, o más bien un conglomerado de torres, torrecillas y torreones, que de juguete parece. Pero a medida que nos vamos acercando, aumenta y aumenta de tamaño. No hay nadie en las altas puertas para abrirnos, pero parece que Aslan sí sabe lo que hace, pues repentinamente va a una mayor velocidad, si cabe:

—Sujetaos bien fuerte, niñas —nos indica. Y añade con absoluta determinación— voy a saltar.

Un instante después, el mundo pareció volverse del revés y a nosotras se nos encogió el corazón del susto pues el León toma un enorme impulso para saltar —si no volar— y entrar en la morada de la Bruja Blanca.

Nosotras tres ilesas, aunque aún recuperándonos del sobresalto, contemplamos el desolador y curioso patio que se extiende vastamente por las colinas.

* * *

><p>¡Actualizado tras dos meses! Siento muchísimo la espera, pero la vida real es un poco complicada. Gracias sobre todo a Shimmy Tsu por su inmensísima paciencia, sus ánimos y sus reviews. Va por ti, guapa :)<p>

Reviews please!


	13. Capítulo 13: Las dudas de Peter

Peter, Edmund, Aslan, la Bruja Blanca y el señor Pevensie pertenecen a C. S. Lewis. Kovu y Oreius pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>Las dudas de Peter<strong>

_PdV de Kovu_

Una vez más, me sorprendo ante la fragilidad de la vida. Tiemblo de puro miedo ante lo que ha estado a punto de acaecer a mi pequeña familia, ¿y si los hubiera perdido a ambos? Mi dolor hubiera sido tan atroz que no habría soportado un momento vivir, no tras conocer las maravillas de la felicidad. De nuevo, la misericordia de Aslan nos ha salvado de zozobrar en el dolor.

Una vez aliviado de que mi pareja y mi hijo están bien, vuelvo al pabellón para tratar de localizar a Peter, pero al no encontrarlo allí decido dirigirme a la tienda carmesí que una vez ocupara Aslan, para comunicarle la fatal noticia:

—Peter —digo, llamando su atención— ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Claro —responde con una sonrisa, la cual borra al ver mi gesto grave— ¿qué ha pasado?

Me subleva tener que darle una mala noticia por culpa de la absoluta crueldad de una bruja que se dedicaba esclavizar a la gente a su capricho, pero sobre todo, decirle a un niño que ha perdido a su héroe y que ya no regresará.

—Por favor, Kovu, has de decirme lo que sucede —insiste Peter, angustiado ante mi silencio— soy el responsable del campamento y todas nuevas importantes han de pasar por mis manos.

—Peter siento mucho decirte esto pero… —cada palabra es una agonía para mi corazón— Aslan ha… muerto.

Los ojos del muchacho se agrandan por la sorpresa. En su rostro intenta no mostrar señal alguna de emoción pero puedo leer en su corazón dolor, rabia impotencia y sobre todo tristeza, tristeza por haber perdido a una de las personas más influyentes en su vida. También percibo en su cabeza una grandísima inseguridad porque cree que no será capaz de dirigir al ejército a la victoria por la paz y la bondad. Finalmente, no puede más y libera lágrimas de hondísimo pesar de sus ojos, sollozando de tal forma que a punto está de desmayarse si yo no lo abrazo entre mis patas:

—¡Shhh! —trato de consolarlo aunque sepa que es en vano— Aslan amaba a toda criatura de este mundo, también a tu hermano, a quien consideraba como uno de sus hijos y además sabía que no fue su culpa que la Bruja lo engatusara. Por ello, Aslan sacrificó su vida por Edmund, la Bruja Blanca lo torturó y finalmente lo mató en la Mesa de Piedra…

Oímos un sonido sordo proveniente de la puerta de la tienda.

_PdV de Edmund_

Sé que me han dicho muchas veces que escuchar conversaciones ajenas está mal, pero había visto a Kovu muy preocupado y pensé que merecería la pena escuchar lo que decían él y mi hermano… y ojalá no lo hubiese hecho nunca.

Al oír decir al león que Aslan se había sacrificado por mí, pero sobre todo el saber que había sido maltratado por esa asquerosa Bruja, para mí es como si se hubiera resquebrajado el suelo bajo mis pies. Él, que me acogió como a su hijo pródigo a pesar de no merecerlo, que me perdonó todas mis faltas y que me animó a descubrir todas mis virtudes.

Empiezo a sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho debido al horror y a la culpa, de tal magnitud que casi no puedo respirar. Quisiera llorar, gritar o incluso morirme, mas no tengo fuerzas para nada. Finalmente, todo a mi alrededor se pone oscuro y me abandono a la negrura de la indiferencia.

_PdV de Kovu_

Peter y yo vamos inmediatamente a la puerta de la tienda. Allí nos encontramos totalmente inconsciente el pequeño cuerpo de Edmund, pálido como el papel y con una expresión de absoluto horror en la cara:

—¡EDMUND! —grita Peter, agachándose junto a su hermano para comprobar que estuviera vivo

—Tranquilo, Peter —digo, tratando de calmarlo— está vivo, siento su corazón latir, pero el oír que el Gran León ha muerto ha debido ser un mazazo emocional para él.

—¡Basta ya! —explota el futuro rey— esta responsabilidad es demasiado grande para mí. ¿Cómo voy a dirigir un ejército si ni tan siquiera puedo proteger a mi familia? Hemos pasado por demasiado: el frío, la persecución de la Bruja, que a mi hermano casi lo maten. Ojalá papá estuviera aquí conmigo ahora, él sabría qué hacer.

Conmovido por las palabras de Peter, lo abrazo de nuevo fuertemente contra mi pecho y paso dulcemente una de mis patas por su matita de pelo, tratando de calmarlo. Me parte el corazón ver al responsable y cariñoso Peter en este estado, por eso me encantaría poder traer aquí a su padre para que ayudara a sus hijos y le hiciera ganar a su primogénito la seguridad en sí mismo.

Momentos después, para mi gran asombro, mi deseo se ve cumplido. Percibo una especie de aura en mi mente, la proyecto y descubro a un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos azules y que lleva unas horribles ropas verdes oscuras: el padre de los Pevensie.

"Aslan" —supliqué con toda mi fe en Él— "por favor, ayúdame a traer al señor Pevensie"

"Kovu" —oí Su dorada voz meciendo mi corazón cual dulce nana— "retén esa imagen en tu mente, hijo mío, voy a transformarte en él. Por favor, recupera la alegría y la seguridad de Peter, las necesitaremos en esta guerra."

Aprecio unos agudos pinchazos tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón, la vista se me nubla y tengo la impresión de que me cortan los hilos de la consciencia.

_PdV padre de los Pevensie_

Al abrir los ojos, me siento un poco raro: no estoy en aquel horrible campamento donde se vive con el miedo y la angustia de que te ataquen otra vez los alemanes. En su lugar, encuentro a mi hijo mayor con armadura medieval y terriblemente compungido por su hermano, quien está pálido como el papel y con una expresión de absoluto horror:

—Peter —digo. Este lugar parece un sueño— ¿qué haces aquí, hijo?

—¡Papá! —exclamó mi niño abrazándose a mi figura, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer— ayúdame, por favor. Edmund ha recibido una gran impresión y no ha podido soportarla y yo no sé cómo despertarle de su insconciencia.

En este momento me doy cuenta que esto es muy real. Sobre todo me desgarra el alma ver a mis dos hijos sufriendo, especialmente el mayor, quien ha tenido que madurar a la fuerza y soportar una carga demasiado pesada como hombre de la casa. Sé que estoy aquí por una razón muy poderosa. Sé que Peter necesita de mi amor y mi consuelo:

—Cariño —dije tiernamente, mientras le quitaba con delicadeza las lágrimas con la punta de mis dedos— sé que tu madre y yo te hemos pedido mucho con que cuides de tus hermanos, y más hacerlo fuera de casa en un ambiente que desconoces. Intuyo que alguien más grande que yo mismo te está encomendando una misión de vital importancia, y crees que has perdido su guía y te sientes totalmente desprotegido, y por lo tanto tienes dudas de ti mismo.

Ten por seguro que ese alguien no te ha abandonado… y yo tampoco. Estoy aquí para aplaudir tus triunfos y para consolarte en los fracasos. No dudes jamás en pedirme ayuda o consejo, porque estoy aquí tanto para ti como para tus hermanos.

Acto seguido, alargo una mano hacia Edmund y acaricio su carita. Mi pequeño da una profunda bocanada de aire y abre los ojos:

—¡Papá! —grita, lleno de alegría

—Mi amor —respondo, abrazándolo, junto con Peter— sé que para ti mi marcha a la guerra ha sido muy dura, me echas de menos y por ello has seguido el camino equivocado. No te perdonas que alguien a quien aprecias haya pagado por ti el precio, o eso crees tú. No te tortures más, por favor, si todos te han perdonado, tú también debes perdonarte. No olvides que ese alguien te quiere de verdad, y que yo también te quiero con toda mi alma. Ten presente que eres un ser extraordinario.

—Gracias, papá —solloza de alegría mi hijo menor.

Los tres, por un momento, permanecemos abrazados disfrutando de uno de los momen-tos más bellos de nuestras vidas, mas mi misión ha terminado y debo volver a ese frío campamento a luchar contra los alemanes:

—Me tengo que ir, chicos, a defender a nuestro país de esta guerra larga y sin sentido. Nos veremos pronto.

—Papá —dice Peter— me parece que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver.

Esbozo una media sonrisa significativa, pero ninguna palabra sale de mis labios:

—Adiós, hijos míos. Dadles recuerdos a vuestras hermanas —concluyo, depositando sendos besos en las frentes de los chicos— y venced también la guerra.

De nuevo siento aquellas punzadas tanto en mi corazón como en mi cabeza y al momento me hallo de nuevo en mi catre. Todo parece indicar que ha sido un sueño, pero sé que realmente he podido abrazar de nuevo a Peter y a Edmund.

_PdV de Kovu_

Momentos después vuelvo a ser mi yo de siempre. Siento una ligera brisa y una voz en lo más profundo de mi alma diciendo "bien hecho, Kovu." Sé de quién es la voz y sonrío de todo corazón:

—¡Kovu, Kovu! —me saluda efusivamente el futuro rey, emocionado— ha venido nuestro padre y me ha hecho recuperar la alegría.

—Y a mí me ha despertado de mi inconsciencia —añade Edmund, igualmente excitado.

Sonrío para mis adentros, contento de que otra vez sean dos alegres niños. Pero hay que ponerse serios, ya que tenemos una dura batalla que librar por la paz y la libertad de Narnia:

—Y ahora, Sumo Monarca Peter —digo en tono de solemnidad— ¿estás preparado para afrontar a la Bruja Blanca?

—Recuerda que no estás solo, hermano —añade Edmund— sobre todo que Aslan cree en ti… y yo también.

El muchacho, transformado en hombre, se levanta y declara que está dispuesto a luchar para que su familia y amigos puedan vivir la vida como se merece.

Por la tarde, con mi ayuda y con la del centauro Oreius, el ejército del León está preparado para afrontar su destino. En la zona de los arqueros, está Edmund comandándolos y en la vanguardia: Peter en su unicornio blanco, Oreius a su izquierda y yo a su derecha. Un grifo se aproxima a nosotros, claramente impresionado:

—¡Señor, el ejército se acerca hacia nosotros! Nos superan en número y armamento.

—Los números no ganan las batallas —afirma con rotundidad el centauro, para evitar que cundiera el desánimo.

—Sí, pero ayudan —dice el futuro rey, un tanto desanimado.

Dese nuestra posición vemos cómo se acercan enanos, gigantes, lobos, arpías, árboles malvados… en realidad, todos los seguidores de la Bruja Blanca. Triplican, al menos, nuestros efectivos y de primeras parece un enemigo imposible de vencer. Entre ellos vemos a su imponente líder montada en una biga tirada por dos osos polares. Entre los componentes de su indumentaria, lleva la melena de Aslan, exhibiéndola como un trofeo a modo de collar. Todo ese ego y vanagloria —¡Dios, cómo me recuerda a mi madre!— me llena de tal rabia que me dan más ganas de vencerla y vivir con mi familia en paz.

—¿Estáis conmigo? —pregunta Peter

—A muerte —dice Oreius

—Todo por nuestra libertad —añado yo.

El chico nos sonríe a ambo totalmente complacido y luego escruta con gravedad el ejército enemigo, estudiando el primer golpe que le va a dar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, en primer lugar disculpas por haber tardado ocho meses en actualizar, pero la musa se había tomado unas largas vacaciones XD. Aclarar que Kovu no sabe que Aslan ha resucitado, por ello todo lo ocurrido, y prometer que el siguiente capítulo será más dinámico. Espero actualizar pronto. Gracias a Shimmy Tsu por tu fidelidad y por tu más que inmensa paciencia, espero que este también te guste guapa. Rewiews please.<p> 


	14. Capítulo 14: La desolación, vive

Kiara, Kovu y Oreius son propiedad de Walt Disney Pictures. Aslan, la Bruja Blanca, los hermanos Pevensie, el señor Castor y Tumnus son propiedad de C. S. Lewis.

* * *

><p><strong>14 La desolación vuelve a la vida<strong>

Aquel patio de fría piedra parece un cruel cementerio: cientos de almas inocentes condenadas a permanecer dentro de su dura prisión para siempre, con sus vidas, sus ilusiones y sus sentimientos congelados. Me asquea que la Bruja, con todo su ego y vanagloria, los exhibiera como trofeos, como muestra de su supuesto poderío.

Aslan se acerca a la estatua más próxima, la de un león con unos feos dibujos en el rostro, y sopla sobre él. Luego, se encamina a un enano situado a pocos metros de la primera estatua, luego a una dríade y así sucesivamente.

—Susan, Kiara ¡mirad el león! —exclama Lucy.

Al principio no parece que sucediera nada, pero conforme avanzan los minutos, la fría piedra va dejando paso paulatinamente a un hermoso ejemplar de mi especie, de pelaje dorado y una magnífica melena. Abre la boca en un magnífico bostezo, y al sentirse libre corre hacia Aslan y se abraza a él.

A nuestro alrededor, todas las estatuas fueron cobrando vida, de forma que toda esa desolación inicial se convirtió en una explosión de vida y de alegría. Todas las criaturas se arremolinaron alrededor de Aslan entre risas y canciones. El Gran León se dirige a la estatua de un gigante y le sopla en los pies:

—¿No será peligroso?— pregunta Susan, un tanto inquieta

—No pasa nada— responde Aslan— en cuanto los pies vuelvan a la normalidad, le seguirá el resto del cuerpo.

—No me refería a eso— nos dice Susan.

Pero ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto. El gigante fue poco a poco recuperando su libertad de movimientos hasta que desapareció toda la cubierta de piedra:

—Vaya, me he echado una tremenda siesta —dice el gigante— ¿dónde está esa maldita Bruja? La estaba viendo corretear a mis pies.

Varias criaturas le explican a gritos lo que está sucediendo, aunque él tiene que pedir varias veces que se lo repitan. Cuando finalmente lo ha entendido, esboza una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—¡Ahora a la casa! —ordena Aslan— ¡No dejéis un solo rincón sin registrar! No sabemos dónde ha podido ocultar la Bruja a un pobre prisionero.

Los soldados de a pie de la Bruja se están aproximando a nosotros. Peter desenvaina su espada y ordena a los grifos a tirar grandes rocas de las alturas. Algunas consiguen dar en el objetivo, pero los enanos tratan de derribarlos con sus mortíferas flechas.

— ¡Por Narnia! ¡Y por Aslan! —grita Peter a modo de grito de guerra.

Acto seguido, se lanza hacia la avanzadilla de la Bruja seguido por Oreius y por mí, además de por el restos de nuestro ejército. Por unos minutos, que parecen horas, vamos preparando nuestras armas para luchar: las viseras de los yelmos se bajan, Oreius desenvaina sendas espadas, la fila de centauros y faunos bajan las lanzas y yo saco mis garras y mis colmillos, pensando en todo momento en mi querida Kiara y en nuestro hijo no nacido:

"Va por vosotros, que sois toda mi vida. Voy a luchar para que podamos vivir en paz en esta hermosa tierra."

Inmediatamente después, ambos ejércitos chocamos, yo concretamente contra un tigre blanco al que hinco mis colmillos y propino varios zarpazos en sus costados, dejándolo muy mal herido.

Durante los próximos minutos, el castillo es un hervidero de actividad. Escaleras arriba y abajo, todos vamos encontrando una nueva estatua o una colección de ellas, e inmediatamente Aslan es llamado para liberar a todas ellas.

Uno de los mejores momentos es cuando Lucy se encuentra con su querido amigo:

—¡Aslan! ¡He encontrado al señor Tumnus! Deprisa

Nada más es liberado, el fauno y la humana entrelazan sus manos y dan vueltas y más vueltas con mucha alegría. Al parecer la experiencia de ser estatua no había hecho ningún daño a Tumnus y estaba muy interesado en lo que le contaba su amiga.

De repente, tengo una sensación muy extraña: como si el pasado pidiera misericordia. Y una tanda de imágenes borrosas de un grupo de estatuas de piedra se muestra ante mí, aunque están lejos de aquí, bajo un árbol.

—¡Aslan! —llamo— ven, necesito tu ayuda

—¿Qué ocurre, querida? —inquiere el gran león dorado

—He tenido una especie de visión. Lejos que aquí hay más prisioneros. Lo más curioso es que no los había visto antes y me parece que algo sutil me lo ha advertido.

Aslan toma con sus enormes patas delanteras las mías y repasa suavemente mis recuerdos con su dorada aura:

—Son los recuerdos de Edmund —dice finalmente— Le apena que la Bruja congelase a ese grupo de criaturas. Tu poder y el de tu esposo combinados ha hecho de canalizador para que los podamos rescatar.

A continuación, lanza un prodigioso rugido y trae al grupo hasta nosotros. Lo compone una familia de ardillas, dos sátiros y un enano, todos sentados, y un zorro levantado con una copa en su zarpa, como queriendo decir algo. Todos están alrededor de una mesa con comida. Aslan sopla sobre ellos y al momento se liberan de su prisión de piedra:

—¡Aslan! —grita el viejo zorro, abrazando afectuosamente al león— nos has liberado. Nunca podremos agradecértelo lo suficiente.

—Creo que sí que podemos hacer algo —interviene la mamá ardilla— la leona está embarazada y parece exhausta. Creo que aún nos queda algo de carne, además del pudin de pasas. Vamos, querida —dice dirigiéndose a mí.

—No sé… —digo, porque los demás tampoco han comido nada.

—No te preocupes, Kiara —dice amablemente Aslan— tenemos un largo viaje por delante y necesitarás recuperar fuerzas.

—¡Susan, Lucy! —grito, llamando a las hermanas— venid a comer vosotras también.

Y las tres damos buena cuenta de la comida que queda en la mesa.

Nuestro ejército sigue enfrentándose a la avanzadilla del enemigo hasta que, repentinamente, la Bruja empieza a avanzar junto al resto de sus seguidores. Pero un fénix, seguramente mandado disparar por Edmund, dibuja su estela de fuego justo delante del carro de la Bruja.

Los nuestros estallan en vítores pero la ígnea barrera enseguida sucumbe ante un hechizo de nuestra enemiga.

—¡Retirada! —ordena Peter— Llevadlos hacia las rocas.

Uno de los soldados hace sonar un enorme cuerno y todos los que allí se hallan empiezan a correr hacia el roquedo que queda detrás de nosotros.

—Vamos —nos dice el futuro rey a Oreius y a mí— ¡id hacia las rocas!

—Alteza —rebate el centauro— queremos ir junto a vos para defenderos

—¡AHORA! —insiste el aludido en un tono que no admite réplica— como rey, debo ser el primero en el ataque y el último en la retirada, eso me ha enseñado Aslan.

Todos vamos hacia el punto indicado, con el enemigo pisándonos los talones. Una vez que no hay peligro de dañar a los nuestros, los arqueros disparan certeramente a la primera línea enemiga.

Pero uno de los enanos de la Bruja también ha disparado con innegable puntería al blanco unicornio de Peter, derribándolo. Su hermano le dirige una mirada angustiada y preocupada a la vez, de la cual Oreius se da cuenta:

—Debemos ayudarlo —me dice— la Bruja se está acercando peligrosamente a él.

Asiento y ambos corremos con todas nuestras fuerzas para evitar que dañen a nuestro rey, el cual grita un "no" desesperado cuando lo hemos pasado. Entre tanto, vamos derribando enemigos a derecha e izquierda. Cuando alcanzamos el carro, el centauro trata de arremeter rápidamente contra la malvada pero ella es más rápida, y en menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear, lo ha convertido en una estatua de piedra que cae al suelo, totalmente inerte.

—¡NO! —exclamo, sintiendo la pérdida de un soldado tan diestro y leal.

Pero no puedo lamentarlo por mucho tiempo, pues tengo a la enemiga ante mí y debo hacer algo al mismo tiempo rápido y efectivo. Se me ocurre penetrar en su mente para desviar su atención y así conseguir la varita, pero ella rápidamente la aparta:

—¡TÚ! —exclama llena de ira contenida— ¡Tú fuiste quien me impidió hacerme con ese cachorro de león!

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hijo, Bruja! —le espeto con toda mi ferocidad— Él o ella nacerá para ser feliz, no para satisfacer tus caprichos.

Ambos nos miramos fieramente a los ojos y empezamos a caminar en círculo midiendo nuestras fuerzas. De repente nos enzarzamos en una fiera lucha de espada contra garras. Descubro una nueva faceta de mi poder, y soy capaz de desviar los hechizos de mi enemiga solamente con desearlo.

—Tienes unos poderes magníficos, león— dice repentinamente, deteniendo nuestro combate

Yo me quedo paralizado por la sorpresa. ¿Qué es lo que pretende con halagarme?

Al momento me doy cuenta de mi error, al cogerme con la guardia baja, ella ha introducido la varita en mi corazón. Trato de detener el hechizo con mis poderes, pero ya es demasiado tarde:

—¡Estúpido! —dice la Bruja en tono triunfal— mi hechizo de convertir en piedra se consuma al instante, pero al intentar resistirte, se ha concentrado en el corazón y sufrirás una agonía lenta y dolorosa.

En ese instante, una oleada de dolor sacude mi cuerpo, provocando que ruja fuertemente.

—Nos vemos en el infierno, león —se despide ella de forma socarrona.

Repentinamente recuerdo que mi poder y el de Kiara están conectados. Maldigo por lo bajo y rezo para que ella se encuentre lo más cerca de Aslan posible, para que mitigue su dolor si éste se produjera.

Las niñas y yo terminamos de comer. Justamente después, siento un agudísimo dolor en mi pecho que me hace gritar:

—¡Aslan! ¡Aslan! —llaman las niñas desesperadamente— ¡Ayúdanos!

El león dorado viene corriendo hacia nosotras. Inmediatamente, atrae mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y vuelve a transmitirme su pacífica y dorada aura, logrando calmar mi dolor:

—Me temo que tu amado ha sufrido un ataque a manos de la Bruja. Debemos de ir deprisa hacia ellos.

Acto seguido, pide al gigante que nos saque del castillo, pues Aslan había saltado por encima de las puertas y éstas estaban cerradas. Torpón, pues así se llamaba el gigante, las aporreó hasta que se derribaron, además de emprenderla con las torrecillas que estaban a ambos lados para que fuera más rápida la salida.

—¡Muy bien! —aprueba Aslan, dirigiendo una mirada a Torpón— Ahora, todos los que no puedan seguir el ritmo: niños, leonas embarazadas, enanos y animales pequeños, deben viajar sobre los que sí pueden: leones, centauros, unicornios, caballos, gigantes y águilas. Los que sean buenos husmeando deben ir delante con nosotros, los leones, para olfatear el lugar de la batalla.

El otro león se siente muy satisfecho de que Aslan lo considerara como un igual. Tanto le agrada que lo comenta con todo aquel que se encuentra hasta que el Rey le encomienda una tarea:

—Amigo león… —comienza Aslan.

—Algaraza, Majestad —interrumpe el aludido, presentándose.

—Muy bien, Algaraza, ¿puedes llevar a Kiara sobre tu lomo?

—Por supuesto, señor. Nunca negaría un favor a una leona embarazada.

—Mantente a mi lado —le encomienda el León— su compañero necesita toda la ayuda posible y ella es su enlace.

Cuando estamos todos dispuestos, los perros y los leones olfatean en todas direcciones. De improviso, un sabueso encuentra la pista y a partir de entonces no se pierde el tiempo: todos los perros y leones permanecieron con los hocicos pegados al suelo olfateando el rastro mientras los demás van siguiendo por detrás.

Realmente, es mucho más divertido que una cacería de antílopes, a los ladridos de los perros se les une el rugido del león que me lleva, y a veces el rugido más terrible y potente de Aslan.

Repentinamente, la cabeza empieza a dolerme como si miles de espinas se me estuvieran clavando en ellas. Oigo un desesperado grito de auxilio de mi amado Kovu, tan intenso que me desgarra el alma en dos. Luego, siento el dorado bálsamo de Aslan recorriéndome cada una de las fibras de mi ser:

—Tranquila —me dice dulcemente— pronto estaremos junto a él.

Mi cabeza sigue punzándome, casi resistiéndose al auxilio del Rey, pero yo aprieto los dientes y tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien.

"Aguanta, mi amor" —pienso, tratando de dar esperanzas a mi compañero

Mi cuerpo se convulsiona violentamente, respirar es una agonía y tratar de expulsar el conjuro de la Bruja, que atenaza mi corazón amenazando con arrasar mis sueños, mis sentimientos y hasta mi vida, es casi imposible pero he de seguir luchando por Kiara y por nuestro pequeñín.

A pesar de que el dolor es lacerante y necesito todas mis fuerzas para contrarrestarlo, trato de sobreponerme y utilizar una minúscula parte de mi poder para saber qué está pasando en la batalla:

La varita de la Bruja va convirtiendo en piedra las filas de nuestro ejército, mientras que sus seguidores terminan con los últimos vestigios de nuestros extenuados soldados. Peter, consciente de todo esto, conmina a Edmund para que se lleve a sus hermanas a casa, mientras que él sigue luchando encarecidamente contra el enemigo.

El hermano menor sigue en un principio al señor Castor, pero un pensamiento le hace detenerse: "Y si tratara de romper la varita". Con lo cual urde un plan para llevar a cabo su idea, y se lanza a cumplirlo, desobedeciendo la orden que se le ha dado.

Va por entre las rocas, siempre a espaldas de la Bruja. De repente, salta delante de ella, quien se detiene por la sorpresa. En ese momento de guardia baja, Edmund le asesta un golpe a la varita, destrozándola. La Bruja, lo desarma con destreza y le clava sin piedad el cuchillo de piedra en el estómago, cayendo el niño inerte al suelo.

—¡EDMUND! —percibo el grito del rey por encima del fragor de la batalla, clamando venganza por la acción de la Bruja.

Llevado por la ira, derriba formidablemente a dos enemigos y se enfrenta a la enemiga, quien había cogido también una espada olvidada, y los dos se intercambian diestros mandobles que afortunadamente siempre chocan contra metal.

Mientras tanto, trato de tender mis hilos mentales hacia Edmund para tratar de paliar su dolor en detrimento del mío. Noto cómo el hechizo maligno va ganando terreno en mi interior, pero no me importa con tal de ayudar a una inocente criatura.

Súbitamente, se escucha un rugido ensordecedor que hace temblar toda Narnia. Gracias al cielo, Aslan sigue vivo y ha venido a salvarnos a todos. También se oyen los vivas de nuestro ejército, pues se ve reforzado por nuevos seguidores del León, que se lanzan contra el enemigo dispuestos a terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas.

La Bruja ha derribado a Peter y le ha inmovilizado clavándole una espada en el brazo. Sin defensa posible, ella va a tratar de clavar su cuchillo en el corazón del niño, cuando de la nada aparece Aslan y salta sobre la Bruja y los dos salen despedidos un poco más allá, quedando ella debajo. Entonces, el León la mata allí mismo.

Los demás enemigos han huido o se han rendido al conocer la muerte de su líder. El malvado hechizo ha terminado por triunfar en mi interior, convirtiendo mi corazón en piedra. Ya nada me importa: ni que Edmund se salve, ni mi familia, ni siquiera mi propia vida. Me dejo llevar por la Muerte, queriendo descansar en paz después de todo lo sufrido.

Oigo unos pasos de unas zarpas pequeñas que se acercan a mí. Una diminuta parte de mi consciencia se rebela contra esta indiferencia: trata de luchar por lo que más ama. Pero es una misión imposible después de que mi corazón se haya convertido en piedra.

—¡KOVU! —me llama mi amada, llena de gozo— Oh, mi Kovu, qué alegría volver a verte. Ahora ya va a salir todo bien. Por fin hay paz en Narnia. Podremos criar a nuestro cachorro sin miedo ni mal que le aceche…

—¿A quién estás llamando? —pregunta taimadamente mi cuerpo con el corazón de piedra— Aquel a quien llamas "Kovu" ya no existe. Apártate, leona, este cuerpo ahora sirve a la Bruja Blanca.

—¡No…! —se lamenta Kiara, mientras dos lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Mi ser etéreo se llena de ira. No me podía creer la crueldad con que la Bruja podía tratar a las criaturas más sensibles. Trato de romper el dominio de mi ser de piedra y gritar con mi voz incorpoórea:

"¡Kiara, no te rindas! Sigo dentro de mi cuerpo. Sigue luchando por nosotros, por nuestro hijo."

Y rezo, rezo a Aslan y a todos los dioses existentes para que haya percibido mi mensaje.

* * *

><p>A todos los que leéis este fic, muchas gracias (especialmente a ti Shimmy Tsu). Sé que no actualizo tanto como debería pero tengo buenas noticias: a este fic le quedan uno o dos capítulos. Aclarar que Kiara y Kovu han aprendido tanto sobre objetos y costumbres humanas porque les han enseñado los hermanos Pevensie aunque en el fic no lo pongo porque no ha lugar. Reviews please.<p> 


End file.
